Life of the Purple Ninja and Everyone Else
by MoonOfMoons
Summary: A mysterious ninja comes to the Bounty with one thought. Then, the adventure just takes off from there. Sorry, I do not like the summary :3 please, like, read anyways! Rated T to be safe, so none of ya get nightmares :P
1. Mysterious Ninja

**Cole POV**

I woke to a thud. I looked at the others, still fast asleep. I decided to take action. I jumped out of bed, spinning into my ninja suit. I ran onto the deck and saw no one. Scratching my head, I wondered if I were just hearing things.

Until I heard a scream.

I turned to look behind me, and noticed someone falling off the edge of the Bounty! Leaping into action, I grabbed their hand and helped them onto the deck. That's when I noticed they were wearing a dark purple ninja suit.

**Mysterious Ninja POV**

I looked at my rescuer. He was a ninja, to be more specific, the Master of Earth. I knew about him. Strongest of all the ninja, he was the leader. His name was Cole Stone and he ran away from home when his father wanted him to follow in his footsteps, but Cole thought he couldn't sing or dance, until he mastered the Triple Tiger Sashay.

"Who are you?" Cole asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I couldn't reveal myself yet! I shook my head rapidly, hoping he would think I was a mute or something. He gave me an annoyed look. I realized that, of course he didn't think that, he had heard me scream, duh. I mentally face palmed and tried a different approach. I turned and ran towards the other end of the ship.

"Hey!" He called and darted after me.

I continued running, but had to admire the ship. The Destiny's Bounty was truly a work of art; something every ninja dreamed of. A ship with rocket boosters, giving it the capabilities to fly or float on water.

I was at the edge of the ship now. I couldn't possibly jump off; it was thousands of feet in the air. Even though we were over the water, it might mean death. I turned to see Cole had almost caught up to me. I looked around frantically, and noticed the roof over the bridge. I gave a great leap and pulled myself onto the roof.

**Cole POV**

What were they doing? I still didn't know the gender of this mysterious person, let alone anything about them! I pulled myself onto the roof. The mysterious ninja turned around and backed up slightly.

"Don't-!" I warned, but it was too late. They fell off the roof.

**Mysterious Ninja POV**

This is the second time tonight I've almost fallen off something! Cole grabbed my hand again and pulled me back on the roof.

"That's the second time I've saved your butt tonight!" Cole laughed.

I blushed furiously. I was about to open my mouth and speak, but remembered how I wasn't going to reveal myself yet. I kept my trap shut and pulled away. But Cole was fast and pulled off my mask, letting my long brown hair tumble out.

* * *

**Hi~! The name's Moon! I hope you'll like this story! So far, I have three chapters :3 I'll put them up and maybe you could, like, read them? 3 thanks peeps, luv ya! Hugs, Moon.**


	2. Sabrina Moon

**Cole POV**

"You're . . . A girl?!" I asked, in astonishment.

"So what?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"She speaks!" I joked. "Who are you? I've saved you twice, I deserve to know."

"Fine, fine, you win, Cole," She sighed, her purple eyes smiling playfully.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know all about you, Cole Stone!" She laughed. "For instance, you ran away when you thought you couldn't dance. But then you mastered the Triple Tiger Sashay!"

How did she know all of this?! I grabbed her by the neck and demanded answers. Then, I realized what I was doing. I looked at the frightened look in her purple eyes and let go. She coughed and dropped to her knees.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just want answers!" I cried.

"Right, right, I know." She looked around. "No one else is awake, and you seem trustworthy." She took a deep breath and spoke. "My name's Sabrina Moon. I'm nineteen, and I'm an orphan. I've been raised in a dojo, a while from here. I'm a ninja, and my element is plants."

**Sabrina POV**

Cole frowned at me. "But why are you here?"

I was about to tell him it was confidential, but decided he should know. "My sensei died recently. Then the serpentine burned down the dojo. I came here for a new home and hopefully a new sensei."

Cole smiled and stood up, extending his hand to me to help me up. "Well, it's nearly dawn. You can ask Sensei Wu if you can stay."

I couldn't help myself. I tackled him in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

His face went red. "N-no problem . . ."

**Cole POV**

Sabrina was really cute. It'd be nice to have her onboard. Wait, did I just think that?

**Sabrina POV**

Cole's sweet! I'll be glad if I'm allowed to stay. Wait, did I just think that?

* * *

**Well, well, well, can you guess who Sabrina falls for? :P ~Moon**


	3. New Companion

**Zane POV**

I was always the first awake, at the crack of dawn, so I could meditate. But I noticed that Cole's bed was empty. Interesting. Usually, he loved to sleep in.

I walked out of our room, passing Sensei Wu on the way. "Ah, good morning Sensei."

Sensei didn't reply at first, he seemed deep in thought. Then, he snapped out of his trance. "Zane, please awaken your brothers. We have a new ninja joining us."

I nodded and went to wake up Kai, Jay and Lloyd.

**Kai POV**

I groaned and threw a pillow at the nindroid. "I'm trying to sleep, Zane!"

"Sensei Wu said there's a new ninja joining us," Zane announced, hoping the news would get me out of bed. It didn't.

Jay poked me. I rolled over and poked him back. He poked me again and I poked him back again. This went on until finally, Lloyd intervened and pulled me out of bed. Man, I couldn't believe that just a year ago, this nineteen year old was only thirteen!

**Lloyd POV**

I pulled Kai from his bed, to his dismay. "Come on, Kai!"

Jay laughed as Kai shot me a glare. I smirked and walked out of the room with Jay and Zane, leaving Kai scrambling to follow.

**Jay POV**

Lloyd and I followed Zane out of the room. Kai was close behind. Then I realized Cole wasn't with us. I shrugged it off, he was probably just in the washroom or something.

We all met on the deck, to see Sensei, Nya, Cole, and another ninja?! The new ninja was wearing their mask, so I couldn't tell the gender, but it had to be a guy, right?

**Nya POV**

I watched the rest of the ninja come out, and I could tell they were just as excited as I was to meet this new ninja. I greeted Jay with a kiss, smiling. Then Sensei spoke.

"I'd like you all to meet your new companion, Sabrina."

The ninja pulled off their mask to reveal a girl with long brown hair, purple eyes and a kind smile. I couldn't believe it! Another girl on the Bounty!

**Cole POV**

I loved how they all stared in shock at Sabrina's gender. I shot her a grin, which she returned with smirk.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" Kai yelled. Zane and Jay just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Why yes, Captain Obvious," Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Anything else you want to point out? That I'm a brunette, maybe?"

"Is it even possible for girls to be ninjas?" Kai asked, suspiciously.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be here," Sabrina snapped. She turned to Sensei Wu. "These are my new companions? I'd rather have my mouth washed out with soap." She gagged. "Happened to me before. Trust me, not fun."

I let out a laugh and she smiled at me. "You seem like the normal one, Mister Leader."

I laughed again. "Probably."

"Well, where will I be staying?" Sabrina asked.

**Sensei POV**

I hadn't thought about it. I kept a serious face and was about to speak until Nya interrupted me.

"You could stay in the guest room, if you want," Nya suggested.

"Thanks. Would you mind showing me where it is, Nya?" Sabrina asked, smiling sweetly.

Nya nodded and the two walked away. Lloyd walked up to me. "How does she know Nya's name? We didn't introduce ourselves yet."

"Sabrina knows all," Cole joked, a mysterious tone to his voice.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "It's true, she knows much about us. I fear she possesses knowledge that even I do not know," I replied. "But at least she is on our side."

Lloyd and the others nodded. Except for Kai. I could tell that he was still suspicious of her. I hoped it wouldn't cause a bad turnout.

* * *

**Tsk, tsk, Kai hates her! And it's not, like, a love/hate relationship, it's just hate! Hugs, Moon.**


	4. Full Potential

**Kai POV**

I didn't trust Sabrina. She was too mysterious. And at dinner, I could tell she was lying when she had told us why she came here because she had a habit of cocking her head, but only when she talked about her old dojo. Sure, it could be sadness, but I highly doubt it.

I walked into the room that housed our golden weapons, which we had retrieved since Garmadon had become good. And I saw a sight that I knew was bad. Sabrina had the scythe of quakes in her hands.

**Sabrina POV**

Kai had seen me. He had never liked me from the start and this wouldn't help my cause!

"Wait! Don't go jumping to conclusions!" I cried, holding my hands up in defense, dropping the weapon. "Cole asked me to get this for him! Ask him yourself!"

Kai glared at me, grabbed the weapon from the floor and left the room. I suspect he went to see if my story checked out. And I knew it would.

I left the room and walked into the room Cole was in. I could see him and Kai arguing. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I decided to listen in.

**Cole POV**

Kai was going crazy! "Look, I just asked her to grab my weapon so I could train, is that so bad?!"

"Yes! She's evil! I can tell!" Kai cried, shoving my scythe into my hands.

"Jeez, Kai, give her a chance!" I growled.

"You won't be saying that when she tries to kill you!" Kai shouted, clenching his fists.

I was about to make a comeback, but he suddenly punched me in the face. I staggered backwards. I heard a shriek and turned to look. Sabrina had seen the whole thing.

**Sabrina POV**

"Sabrina!" I heard Cole cry.

I felt tears coming to my eyes, but not because Kai hated me. Because he had hurt Cole. Of course, now Kai noticed me and started towards me, getting ready to hit me.

"Please," I whispered, stumbling backwards. "Dont."

Kai continued towards me, not caring that I would be hurt. Then Cole jumped in front of me and kicked Kai in the stomach, sending the ninja of fire flying back into the opposite wall. Kai groaned, but got back up and the two ninjas were having an all out battle.

I stumbled back against a wall, watching the battle. They continued fighting, yelling, and cursing. I shook with fear. They were fighting. They were best friends. And they were fighting over me. Because Kai thought I was evil.

I felt my hair start to fly around, as if the room was filled with wind. My feet were two inches off the ground and I started glowing a dark purple colour.

Cole stopped fighting to stare at me, but Kai punched him in the eye and the fighting continued.

I could feel a strange power wash over me. Then, vines started flying all over the room, as if it were a laser booby trap. Kai tripped over one and all the vines wrapped around him, leaving him helplessly trapped by the vines.

I heard Cole cry, "Sabrina! Your full potential!" But I had already passed out.

* * *

**Don don dooooon ;) And thanks for everyone who has reviewed; I can't respond yet because I need to wait a few hours (you know, I just joined and there's the 24 hour review rule thing. I'm sure you understand) But Id like to thank you for reviewing! Hugs, Moon.**


	5. Forced

**Cole POV**

"Sabrina! Your full potential!" I cried, but she had passed out.

All the vines disappeared. Kai groaned and sat up. He looked like he was about to sock me again, but I shot him a death glare and he stayed seated.

"Sabrina?" I picked up her limp body. I shot a look at Kai, and carried the unconscious ninja back to her room.

**Kai POV**

After Cole carried Sabrina back to her room, I stood up and growled. She was definitely evil! She was probably sent to kill or to steal ninja secrets! Sure, she might be a ninja, but she could also be an evil ninja spy! I just needed proof. I would have a stakeout! Then, I would prove to everyone that I was right!

**Jay POV**

Nya and I were just working on a little trinket when we heard the scream and sounds of fighting. We could make out the voices and Sabrina's, Cole's and Kai's.

"Kai is probably just trying to convince Cole that Sabrina is evil," Nya sighed.

"Seriously, when will he quit it? Sabrina's a nice kid," I replied.

"Agreed," Nya smiled, planting a kiss on my cheek, which I returned with a kiss to her lips.

**Kai POV**

I woke to a crash. I jumped up and wondered why I was sitting outside Sabrina's door. Then, I remembered I was on a stakeout. Guess I fell asleep. But it didn't matter now, I ran into the room that housed the golden weapons.

Sabrina had the scythe of quakes.

"Put that down!" I cried, ready to attack. "And don't say you're getting that for Cole again, because that's a lie!"

She looked sadly at me. "I can't. I'm sorry Kai."

"I'll attack!" I threatened.

She looked away, but stood her ground.

What should I do?

**Sabrina POV**

I can't believe I was being forced to do this, but I was. Kai wasn't right. I wasn't evil. I was just being forced. But if I said anything, I'd be killed. If I didn't do this, I'd be killed.

I kept my head turned away from him. I knew he'd attack. It was in his nature.

I couldn't believe I was forced to do this.

* * *

**Surprised? I hope so XD trying to make it as unexpected as possible, but still something people would want to read. Tell me what you think, if you haven't already :) Hugs, Moon**


	6. Gone

**Kai POV**

I knew she was evil all along! But why wasn't I attacking? Why couldn't I just kill the backstabbing traitor? Why wasn't I moving?

She just looked like she was telling the truth. Why did I believe that?

I shook my head and jumped at her. She lifted up her hand, still turned away, and grabbed my fist that was coming towards her head. I couldn't believe it! She had just stopped me without even looking!

I flung my leg up towards her face, but she grabbed it, and threw me to the ground. I groaned and sat up. How was she this good?

**Cole POV**

I woke up and my head hit the bunk above mine. I rubbed my head and looked around. I could've sworn I had heard a crash.

I froze as I heard another crashing noise. I ran into the room with the golden weapons and saw Sabrina holding the scythe of quakes lazily in her left hand, and deflecting Kai with her right. She was turned away from him, her hair covering her face.

"S-Sabrina?" I asked. Was she stealing the scythe?

"Hi Cole." She didn't even turn to look at me, she just kept her head turned and kept keeping Kai at bay.

"What are you doing?" I was nearly crying. I didn't know why. Sabrina didn't mean this much to me, right?

"I'm sorry Cole, I can't say . . ." She finally flung Kai onto the opposite wall and used her full potential to keep him held in place with vines.

I looked into her eyes. She mouthed that she was sorry and jumped out of the window with the scythe of quakes.

I couldn't believe it. She was gone.

* * *

**Sorry this one's a shorty but I thought it was a good cliffhanger. :) ~Moon**


	7. Drowned

**Sabrina POV**

I didn't realize when I jumped from the Bounty that I'd be jumping into the water. I also didn't realize that we were in a storm. I. Am. Stupid.

I could hear Cole yelling my name from the window as a wave washed over me, drenching me with water. I resurfaced and spit water from my mouth. I seriously hated water. I could barely swim, and it was a miracle I was even treading water right now, especially with a scythe in my hand.

"Sabrina!"

I turned to see a life raft floating towards me. Aboard was my friend, Lucy. I smiled and tossed her the scythe. She caught it and then pulled me onto the raft.

"He's angry, Sabs," Lucy frowned, not making eye contact.

"I'm sure he is!" I growled. "He's always angry!"

"Well maybe if you actually did this stuff faster-!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT STUPID MAN FORCED ME TO DO THIS!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GIVE HIM A LITTLE APPRECIATION! HE SAVED YOU!"

"I WAS FINE BEFORE HE CAME ALONG! NOW HE FORCES ME TO STEAL AND KILL!"

**Cole POV**

I watched from the window as Sabrina fought with the other girl. I could hear them shouting about a man, who forced Sabrina to do things. Maybe that's why she took the scythe! She was forced!

I could hear Kai growling and trying to escape the vines that held him still. I looked at him, but decided he should stay there. He saw the look in my eyes and said, "I was right! She's evil!"

"She's being forced to do this, Kai. I'm going to save her!" I replied, angrily.

I looked out the window again and saw Sabrina and her friend were gone. But I could still hear their shouts, far off in the distance.

**Sabrina POV**

Lucy and I were still arguing. We were best friends. Best friends argue over the stupidest of things. But this was definitely not stupid.

"Sabrina, I still can't see how you don't appreciate what he's done for us-," Lucy began.

"What he's done for us?! Oh, let's see, he's kidnapped us, starved us, and nearly killed us at least a dozen times! He's our savior!" I snapped, sarcastically.

"He didn't kidnap us, he took us in-!"

"By force!"

"It doesn't matter! He keeps us fed-!"

"Only half the time!"

"And he asks for so little in return-!"

"If you call going on a mission to kill, kidnap, or steal every week, a little!"

Lucy turned away from me. I turned away from her. I'll be glad when this stupid lift raft gets to our destination.

As I looked in the opposite direction as my best friend, I saw a wave get bigger and bigger. I realized it was coming towards us!

"Lucy!"

"What?!" She growled, and turned just in time to see the wave drown us in water.

I tried to swim to the surface, but as I said before, I'm a terrible swimmer. Everything went black.

* * *

**So, do you think we'll be seeing a lot of Lucy now? Oh, I won't give any spoilers! ;) ~Moon**


	8. Eliminate Them

**Lucy POV**

"Sabrina?! Sabrina?!" I cried, looking around for my friend. I, unlike, her am a great swimmer.

Wait, duh! She's a terrible swimmer! She's probably drowning! I dove under the water and looked around for her. I could see her, drowning. I swam down to her and lifted her arm around my shoulders. Pulling her to the surface, I took a gulp of air.

She coughed and spluttered. "Thanks, Lu." She got a weird look on her face. "Wait, where's the scythe?!"

"Stay here," I ordered, and dove under again. I could see it, glowing at the bottom of the ocean. Wait, it wasn't that far down . . . I smiled as I realized what that meant. I swam down and grabbed it, then swam back up again. "We're close to land!" I cried, resurfacing.

"I kinda figured that out." She pointed to an island to the north. "Well, what are we waiting for? It's probably his island," Sabrina said, treading towards it.

**Sabrina POV**

Lucy helped me onto the shore with the scythe. I still couldn't believe I stole it! Cole was gonna be so mad! He might never wanna speak to me again! Why did I care so much? I don't know. It's not possible that I love him, right? We just met!

I shook myself from my thoughts and followed Lucy across the beach, then through some dense woods. Monkeys and lemurs with cruel mutations stared at us as we past. They always creep me out.

A baby panda lumbered out into the open. Lucy ran up and hugged it to her chest. "Mailee! You're okay!"

I smiled as my friend hugged her panda pet. I'm glad, for her sake, that they didn't do any mutations on it while we were gone.

We continued walking until we reached a lab that was in the shape of a bubble. Inside, we past many scientists, most of which took no notice of us, except a few who gave friendly nods and waves in our direction. Finally, we reached the center room. I gulped and opened it.

"Hello girls. Did your mission go well?"

I looked at the swivel chair in the center of the room. It's back was to us, so I couldn't see the man sitting in it. "Yes. Yes, it went well."

"Did you run into any," he paused and turned his chair slightly so went could see half his face. "Problems?"

"No! Well, yes sir," I squeaked. "Kai and Cole saw me grab the weapon."

He slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. "WHAT?! THEY WILL SURELY BE AFTER IT!"

"I-I'm sorry, but-!"

"NO BUTS!" He sighed. "You must eliminate them."

* * *

**Sorry, another shorty :3 but I thought it was a good cliffhanger :P Hugs, Moon.**


	9. Drowned Again

**Lucy POV**  
I knew Sabrina wasn't going to do it. She would never eliminate anyone. She was just that sort of person. It took major persuasion just to get her to steal or kidnap! We've never had a killing job before!  
"Sir, I'll do it-," I began, but he cut me off.  
"No. Sabrina must do it. To prove her loyalty. If she fails, she can forget about her life."  
I heard Sabrina suck in a sharp, scared breath. I knew she wouldn't be able to do it. I clung onto Mailee tightly. She would refuse. She would die. She would-  
"I'll do it."  
Do my ears deceive me?! Did she just say she would do it?!  
He laughed. "Very well. Go now. And do not return until they have been disposed of."  
Sabrina left the room quickly and I followed. I pulled her off to the side of the hallway. "Are you serious?! I can't picture you killing anyone!"  
"Do you think I'd rather lose my life?!" When I said nothing, she continued. "I wouldn't be doing it if my life weren't on the line here! Trust me, Lu."  
I nodded, weakly. "Well, good luck," I whispered.  
"Thanks. I'll be back before you know it," she replied, and went to find a life raft. Then I noticed she still had the scythe. I gulped as I realized what she was planning to do.  
**Sabrina POV**  
I was planning to return the scythe. It would be my cover. I would say I was truly sorry about what I had done and was returning the scythe. Also, I truly felt guilty about it. I launched a life raft and began to float towards where the Bounty was.  
The storm had ceased since last time I was here, and it was quite peaceful, just floating along. Then I saw the Destiny's Bounty, floating in the water. I wondered if it was waiting for me.  
Actually, I bet it was. Sensei Wu seemed to know all, after all. He probably knew I was coming back.  
**Lloyd POV**  
Uncle said that Sabrina was coming back. I didn't believe him. She stole the scythe of quakes! Kai had been right! She was evil!  
Cole believed Uncle though. He believed him with all his heart. It was weird, he saw her take the weapon, yet it was like his brain couldn't process that Sabrina was even capable of evil.  
It's just like that one comic where- nevermind.  
**Zane POV**  
I did the calculations. There was only a 1 of 100 percent chance Sabrina would come back. My database told me that she would only come back if forced. And I don't think that would happen anytime soon.  
**Jay POV**  
Nya couldn't believe it when I told her that Sabrina had stolen the Golden Scythe. She cried. She actually cried. I guess Sabrina had become her friend. It wasn't surprising really. Nya, well, she was the sweetest girl I've ever met, but she's proven she can take care of herself too. Man, I love her.  
**Kai POV**  
I hoped that traitor wouldn't come back. If she did, I'd beat her senseless before she knew what was coming. I hated her. Her and her stupid vines. Her stupid plant element. Her stupid full potential. Her stupid face.  
**Cole POV**  
I wanted so badly for Sensei to be right! I never realized that this was how I felt about her, but it was. It was officially official. I'm in love with a traitor, who might've been forced to do what she did. I hoped that she was. I hoped Kai was wrong about her. I hoped, just maybe, she loved me back.  
**Sabrina POV**  
Now I knew they were waiting for me, everyone was gathered on the deck. My raft bumped against the side of the Bounty. I took a deep breath and climbed on board.  
"Sabrina?!" Everyone stood there with a shocked face, except for Sensei Wu, who knew I was coming.  
"Um, I came to return-," I began, but couldn't finish before Kai tackled me, and we fell into the water.

* * *

**Haha, yes, Lloyd's still a comic geek :D I hope you all like it so far! Hugs, Moon.**


	10. Saved and Kissed

**Kai POV**  
While everyone else stood there with a dumb expression on their faces, I took the opportunity. I tackled Sabrina to the floor and we fell off the side of the Bounty.  
Not my best move. Why? I'm the ninja of fire! How do you think I do underwater?  
**Sabrina POV**  
All I could see, smell, hear, feel or taste was water. I couldn't get up, Kai was pushing me down. But I could tell he was struggling to float as well. I wondered why.  
Then it hit me. Duh, he's the ninja of fire! And what happens when you mix fire and water? Well, let's just say the water wins. Obviously, being a terrible swimmer myself, I couldn't help him. I hope someone, anyone, would save us!  
**Cole POV**  
It all happened in a second. She were there, then Kai pushed her under. We all stood there, dumbfounded. I finally snapped out of my trance.  
"We have to help them!" I cried. I knew Kai was not a strong swimmer, and I didn't know about Sabrina, but if Kai was pushing her under, she obviously couldn't resurface for air.  
No one moved. I sighed and pulled off my T-shirt, then jumped into the water. I looked around and it didn't take long to find them. Kai was unconscious and Sabrina was struggling to get him off of her. I pulled him off, slinging his arm over my shoulder, then extended my hand to Sabrina, which she grabbed. I pulled them to the surface.  
Nya looked worried and angry at Kai at the same time. Sensei had a face of disappointment. Jay wrapped his arm around Nya, to comfort her. Lloyd looked like he wanted to know what the heck just happened. Zane gave me a look that said THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE! making me laugh on the inside. Sabrina gave me a look of thanks. Kai was still unconscious.  
"I'll take him to his room," Nya sighed, then began muttering a few things under her breath about how annoying her brother was.  
"I'll help!" Jay offered, trying to impress Nya. She smiled and the two took the unconscious ninja of fire from me.  
Sabrina picked up the scythe on the deck of the Bounty and shoved it into Zane's hands. "Here! I feel guilty about what I did and I'm sorry! Please take this back!"  
Zane looked like he was glitching out for some reason, so Lloyd pulled him and the scythe away.  
Now it was just me, Sabrina, and Sensei Wu.  
**Sabrina POV**  
Sensei Wu smiled and spoke. "Glad to see you back, Sabrina. Since you've returned for good, you'll need this. NINJA GO!" He used Spinjitsu and spun around me. When he stopped, I had a new dark purple ninja suit on! He nodded at me and walked away.  
I turned to Cole. "Thanks for saving me, Cole," I whispered.  
He smiled. "I-it was n-nothing."  
I frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"J-just a l-little c-cold," he shivered, pulling his shirt back on his soaked body.  
I hesitated. I had made it official that I loved him, but did he love me? I decided it didn't matter. I pulled him into an air sucking kiss.  
**Cole POV**  
Sabrina, the girl I had a crush on, was kissing me. She. Was. Kissing. Me! I wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same. I suddenly wasn't cold anymore.  
She pulled away to breathe and then her cheeks went red. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that-!"  
"Who says I didn't like it?" I asked, and kissed her again.

* * *

**oh my gosh! I am on a roll! Ten chapters in one day?! Probably more?! crazy, right? Anyways, I want to personally say thanks to Boogalee99 For reviewing on pretty much every chapter I've posted today! Sorry i can't reply yet, but as soon as I can, i will! Hugs, Moon.**


	11. Black Bladed Dagger

**Lucy POV**  
Sabrina hasn't come back yet. It's been three days. I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth nervously. I wasn't allowed to have any contact with her. I wasn't allowed to help her. I just had to sit and wait. Why was she taking so long?!  
**Sabrina POV**  
I had stayed with the ninja for three days now. Lucy was probably worried sick. But I couldn't. I couldn't kill them. I just couldn't. But I couldn't leave either, or they'd know something was amiss. Kai knew, but everyone thought he was wrong. They had no idea how right he was.  
**Lucy POV**  
I couldn't take it anymore. I walked into his room and looked at the back of his swivel chair. "Sir, I volunteer myself to go find Sabrina and bring her back."  
He turned slightly. "I allow you to go. You must remind her of her mission. Or kill her. But I assume you'll do the first one."  
I nodded, and gulped. "Yes sir, thank you sir." I left the room quickly, but with a smile.  
**Sabrina POV**  
I looked at the training course. I already knew spinjitsu,but it never hurt to practice. I went through flawlessly.  
I heard quiet clapping behind me. I turned to see Lucy. Wait, Lucy?!  
I ran up to her and we embraced, but then she pulled away nervously.  
"Sabs, I don't have much time, but I need to give you this." Lucy handed me a black bladed dagger. "It'll poison those who you stab it with. He wants you to finish your task or I'll be forced to personally kill you." She let at tear slide down her cheek. "Please make the right choice."  
And she was gone before I could even say goodbye.  
**Cole POV**  
Sabrina was being very quiet at dinner and she was barely eating. I'm sure everyone had noticed.  
"Do you not like it?" Zane asked.  
Sabrina looked up, surprised. "Oh! No, nothing like that, Zane! The food is delicious."  
"Are you plotting on ways to steal the weapons again?" Kai asked, angrily.  
She glared at him. "Why, no! I was just plotting on ways to kill you!"  
I knew Kai could hear the sarcasm, but I knew he also believed it to be true, which it wasn't. She had been with us for three days and everyone liked her, except Kai. Why couldn't he admit she wasn't evil? I smiled at Sabrina and she smiled weakly back.  
Although, I couldn't help but wonder what was really wrong with Sabrina.  
**Sabrina POV**  
I held the dagger with shaky hands. I shouldn't do this. It was wrong. But I didn't want to be killed.  
I gripped the dagger, putting my hand behind my back and knocked on the door of the Boys' room. Zane opened the door.  
"Could you grab Cole for me, Zane?" I asked, sweetly.  
"Of course, Sabrina." Zane disappeared to get Cole.  
I just couldn't keep my hands from shaking when Cole walked out. I lead him to my room nervously. He could tell I was nervous about something and placed his hand on my shoulder, with a worried look on his face.  
"What's wrong, Sabrina?" He asked, worriedly.  
"N-nothing!" I replied, quickly. "I, um, just, uh . . ." I had to think of something quick! So I shoved my lips onto his. He was surprised, but wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms quickly around his neck, still shakily gripping the dagger.  
Then, Kai walked by my open door.  
**Kai POV**  
Why was I not surprised when I saw Sabrina kissing Cole while holding a knife tightly in her hand?  
I flung myself against them, causing them both to go flying. The dagger clattered to the ground. Cole looked at me like I was insane and Sabrina looked at me with fear in her eyes. She scrambled for the dagger and so did I. Finally, after a few seconds, Cole caught on and lunged for the dagger too.  
I let Cole grab the dagger and I tackled Sabrina to the floor. Sabrina wasn't really fighting back, she just stared at the dagger in Cole's hands.  
"Cole, please put that down," she begged, frantically.  
Cole shot her a look. "You were trying to kill me! Kai was right!"  
"No, I swear, I wasn't really going to! Now put-!"  
She didn't get to finish her sentence. Cole stabbed her in the leg. She was immediately out cold. That was strange. It wasn't even that deep a wound. Why did she fall unconscious so quickly?  
I looked hard at the dagger. It had a black blade. That reminded me of something. "Cole . . ." I breathed. "That dagger . . . It's the Black Bladed Dagger. It sends poison into the body that kills!"

* * *

**Intense! Is this interesting so far? I hope so! Wow, I'm on a freaking roll! Eleven Chapters in one day?! Crazy! Hugs, Moon.**


	12. Pryminthia

**Cole POV**  
"W-what?! How do you know that?!" I asked, the dagger clattering to the ground.  
"Um, I was a blacksmith who made weapons before I was a ninja, remember? I think I know a thing or two about weapons," Kai crossed his arms.  
"We have to save her!" I cried.  
"You were the one who stabbed her," Kai pointed out.  
"I don't care! It was stupid, I should've listened to her! Which do you care so much? I thought you hated her!" I retorted.  
"No one deserves to die in this way . . . The poison will cause her everlasting pain, nightmares, and hallucinations unless and until she's cured," Kai sounded sympathetic. Wow, this must be bad.  
"How can I cure her?" I whispered, looking at the unconscious girl on the floor.  
"A flower." I looked at Kai as if her were crazy, but he nodded. "It's the truth. A flower called the Pryminthia. A mixture of the flower's necture and water will cure her."  
"Where can I find it?" I asked, determinedly.  
"You're not serious, right? She stole your scythe, nearly killed you, and you actually want to save her?" Kai asked.  
I nodded. "Please tell me."  
"A place called X Island," Kai told me. I stood up, carrying Sabrina bridal style. "Where are you going?"  
"To tell Nya to turn this ship around."  
**Sabrina POV**  
I woke up to terrible pain. I forced my eyes open and saw Cole looking at me. Had that just been a dream that he stabbed me?  
"Sabrina! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I should've listened to you!" He cried, looking as if he were on the verge of tears.  
I smiled weakly at him. "It's okay, my whole body's just in pain . . ."  
"Good, you still have your sarcasm," Cole laughed.  
"So, what'll happen to me?" I asked, my voice was hoarse.  
"Well, we're going to this island to find the Pryminthia flower, so we can save you," Cole explained.  
I stopped smiling. "You are possibly risking your life for mine? But, I stole and tried to kill you!"  
"But I love you, so does it matter?" He asked.  
I giggled, hoarsely. "Nope, I love you too, Cole, for some reason."  
He smiled. "Hey we're almost there!"  
"What is this island exactly?" I asked.  
"It's called X Island, I think," Cole replied.  
I gasped. "Cole," I cried. "That's where I live!"

* * *

***le gasp!* are you freaking out? BTW, I won't be posting this freaking much tomorrow (or today, depending on how you think about it) because I have church. I am a Christian. Please do not be a hater, I do not hate you :) Hugs, Moon**


	13. X Island

**Cole POV**

"You live there?" I asked.

"Yes, well no, but yes, let me explain!" She stammered. "When I was little, my best friend, Lucy, and I were just orphans living in a dojo which was later burned down by the serpentine, so that wasn't a lie. The lie was when it happened. It reality, that happened almost ten years ago." I stared at her and she trembled. "A man, he's never told us his name, kidnapped us, pretended to be nice to the nine year olds. Then when we turned ten, he began forcing us to do stuff. If we didn't do what he said, he'd starve us, abuse us, or if worst comes to worst, he'd kill us."

"And he lives there?!" I asked.

"I'm not done!" Sabrina snapped. "He always does mutations on animals and sometimes people, thank gosh he never did any on us! H-he wanted me to kill anyone who saw me take the weapon. I-I wouldn't h-hesitate to kill Kai, but I just c-couldn't kill y-you . . ." Sabrina was crying now.

I pulled her close, letting her cry on my shoulder. "Shh . . . It's okay . . ." I whispered, trying to comfort her.

"Cole?" Nya poked her head in the room and blushed, seeing us. "Um, we're here! Whenever you're ready!" And she left.

I looked at Sabrina. Her tears had seemed to stop. "Cole, I'm coming with you," She said, in a voice that meant she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

I nodded silently. We were going to save her. Sabrina was going to live.

**Sabrina POV**

We were just getting ready to jump from the Destiny's Bounty onto X Island. I was in so. Much. Freaking. Pain! It wasn't even funny. But I wasn't letting Cole go by himself; he would surely die.

"Ready?" Cole asked me.

I looked over at him. "Cole, if we don't make it-," I began.

"We're going to make it! I promise!" He interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish!" He shut his face and I continued. "If we don't make it, I just want to say, I love you."

He silently kissed me. Then we jumped.

**Cole POV**

Sabrina lead me through the mass of trees. This was like some crazy spy movie, except there just might not be a happy ending. I nearly screamed when a monkey with butterfly wings jumped out in front of me. Sabrina's hand was over my mouth in a flash.

"It's just a mutation. Trust me, they freak me out too," She whispered. "Most of them are completely harmless though."

"Most of them?!" I asked, quietly but with an urgency to my voice.

We heard a roar that echoed throughout the whole island. "Um, yeah, you don't wanna meet that one. Come on!" She pulled me through the woods until we came across a kind of lab shaped like a bubble. "Inside, quick!"

Inside, there were lots of scientists. They didn't seem to care that I was there, so we sat by the entrance. I noticed a giant foot come down and bounce off the bubbly surface of the lab. No wonder Sabrina brought me here.

"Sabrina?!"

We both looked up and saw a girl who looked Asian. She had long black hair and little black eyes. She looked a bit younger than Sabrina and she had her arms stretched out to imply she wanted a hug. Sabrina did indeed give her a hug and I realized this must be Lucy, Sabrina's best friend.

But then I noticed something that scared me to death. Lucy held a gun to Sabrina's neck.

* * *

**Is Lucy evil?! You just gotta find out :P and no, saying she looks Asian is not racist; three of my friends have already asked me about that. Racism is when you put someone down because of their background or whatever. Please don't take it the wrong way ^^ Hugs, Moon**


	14. Escape?

**Sabrina POV**  
I could felt on gun on my neck. I froze. I glanced at Cole, he looked like he was freaking out.  
"L-Lucy, w-what are you doing?!" I whimpered  
Lucy slowly pulled the gun away, but still had it aimed at me. "Sorry Sabs, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me." And she shot.  
The last thing I remember is a dart in my arm, and another bang as Cole was shot too. Then, everything went black.  
**Lucy POV**  
I couldn't believe he had forced me to take out my best friend with a sleeping dart! I carried the two limp bodies into the dungeon and went to report back to him.  
As soon as I entered his room, he chuckled. "They didn't suspect the MonkeyFly was indeed a security camera. They didn't suspect you would do such a thing. It was perfect."  
"W-what are you gonna do with them now?" I asked, trembling.  
He laughed. His laugh scared me. "Well, of course, they must be experimented on. Then, most preferably, killed. Now leave!"  
I was shocked, but left the room. I didn't want Sabrina to be experimented on and I especially didn't wasn't her dead! I made a plan. I would help them bust out.  
**Cole POV**  
I groaned and sat up. Sabrina was still passed out beside me. I wondered why we were locked up and strained my memory to try and remember. Eventually, I did remember and, thank gosh, it wasn't a real gun, just a sleeping dart gun.  
Sabrina woke with a scream, sweating and crying. I pulled her close and tried to comfort her. The nightmare phase of the poison had begun.  
Suddenly, the cell door swung open.

* * *

**Lucy better make up her mind about who's side she's on. Let's hope it's the ninja's side. Hugs, Moon.**


	15. Dead

**Sabrina POV**  
I looked up at the now opened cell door. Lucy was standing in the doorway. "What do you want?!" I hissed, angrily.  
"Shhh!" She shushed. "I'm helping you guys, duh! Here, this map will show you where to find the flower." She handed Cole a map. "Go, now!" She shooed. "I'll distract the guards for as long as I can!"  
Cole cried me from the room; I was too weak to even stand. We rushed past scientists, who still barely acknowledged our existence. It was kinda creepy. Shouldn't they be freaking out that their prisoners were escaping?  
As we rushed outside, there were no creepy mutated animals. That was even stranger than the scientists. Usually there were tons.  
"This is so creepy," I coughed. "The trees are wobbling and there are little bunnies everywhere!"  
**Cole POV**  
"Uhhh . . ." I think Sabrina was going insane. None of that was true! Then I had a horrible realization; the hallucination phase of the poison had started. "You're just seeing things, 'Brina."  
"'Brina?" She asked, with a smile.  
"Nickname!" I shrugged. "I think it's cute!"  
"I love it," Sabrina smiled, then screamed. "THERE'S A GIANT DUCK!"  
"No, there's not, 'Brina," I told her and continued running.  
**Sabrina POV**  
The pain was unbearable. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stand, I could barely keep my eyes open. When I fell asleep, I had nightmares. When I was awake, I had hallucinations. And I always was in pain. Unbearable pain.  
"We're here," Cole whispered to me, and lay me on the sand.  
I struggled to sit up and watched Cole walk towards the flower. It was truly beautiful. The flower was a deep purple and there was a waterfall flowing behind it. Cole plucked the flower and as soon as he did, some nectar flew out of the flower, landing on his face. He gave a disgusted look and cupped some water in his free hand. He mixed a bit of nectar in and put his cupped hands near my face.  
"Drink up," he whispered.  
I drank it and gagged. It was the worst thing I had ever tasted. But I still felt the pain. I still looked pale and weak.  
Cole looked horrified. "W-why didn't it work?!"  
I couldn't even speak. The pain was worst than unbearable. I didn't know how else to describe it. I felt him pick up my limp body. I could barely breathe. Then, with my last breath, I whispered, "I love you, Cole." And I was gone.

* * *

**OKAY! SHOW'S OVER FOLKS! Nah, JK! It's only just beginning! Hugs, Moon**.


	16. Alive

**Cole POV**  
Was she really gone? I felt for a pulse. Nothing. I laid her down and pumped on her chest. Nothing. I even did mouth to mouth! Which I must admit, I enjoyed, but still nothing.  
"No . . ." I whispered, tears beginning to fall. As tears rolled down my cheeks, onto my nose and lips, it mixed with the nectar I still hadn't washed off. I didn't really care, all I cared about was Sabrina. I kissed her again, nectar mixed with tears staining my cheeks and lips.  
I pulled her limp body onto my lap as I cried. "I-I love you, y'know. I didn't quite realize it at first, but I've always loved you. I've made stupid decisions, and I'm the cause of your death. I'm sorry. But I love you. I'll always love you."  
I closed my eyes and sobbed. I felt a weak hand touch my cheek. I looked down and saw a true miracle. Sabrina was alive.  
**Sabrina POV**  
Cole immediately kissed me. I couldn't help but smile. As he pulled away, he drowned me in questions.  
"How are you alive? Are you alright? Did you hear everything I said?" He asked, quickly.  
"One at a time!" I laughed. "Okay, yes, I'm fine. And I'm alive because you kissed me!" He looked confused, but I continued. "See, the nectar mixed with your tears, got onto your lips, and you kissed me! It turns out it can't just be a nectar and water mixture, it has to be a nectar and salt water mixture!" He smiled and kissed me again.  
"And yes, I heard everything you said. And don't worry, because I love you too," I whispered.  
We kissed lingeringly. I hoped this moment would last forever. I just couldn't believe I was actually alive.

* * *

**Can't believe it right? Sabrina's aliiiiiiiiive! Yay! Hugs, Moon**


	17. Short and Sweet

**Kai POV**  
I couldn't believe it when Cole and Sabrina walked onto the deck of the Bounty. I couldn't believe she was actually alive. It was a miracle!  
I know, I hated her, but I guess she's not that bad. And hey, she's perfect for Cole.  
**Jay POV**  
I think we were all surprised when Cole and Sabrina came back. Nya gave me a kiss of happiness. I loved it when she kissed me. I think Nya's perfect for me. Just like I think Sabrina is perfect for Cole.  
**Zane POV**  
When Sabrina and Cole came back, it was a miracle she lived. To my calculations, it had been a 99.9% chance she would've died. It was amazing.  
**Lloyd POV**  
Cole and Sabrina were back! I was so happy for them! Especially since they were perfect for each other.  
**Cole POV**  
I was so happy that Sabrina was alive! And even better that we both loved each other. We were an officially official couple!  
**Sabrina POV**  
I woke in the middle of the night crying. Cole was in my room in seconds. He pulled me close. "Shh, shhh, it's okay," he cooed, comforting me. "It was only a dream."  
Was it? It had felt so real! Cole had died and Kai had kissed me. It was horrible!  
Cole continued to comfort me, and when I finally stopped sobbed, he stood to leave. "Please stay!" I cried, quietly.  
"Well, I-" He looked into my frightened eyes. "Okay."  
He slunk underneath the covers with me and we tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**This is just a kinda short and sweet chapter. It'll get more exciting later on, I promise. Hugs, Moon.**


	18. Disneyland

**Sabrina POV**  
I've been living with the ninja for about a month now. I've been training as a ninja, practicing my Spinjitsu and full potential. I was actually starting to feel like a normal girl again!  
Until I got a text.  
The guys were watching TV and I let out a groan. The five ninja looked up at me, confused. "I'm fine, just go about your business," I sighed.  
Most of them continued watching, except Cole, who walked over to the table where I was sitting. Ah, my faithful boyfriend. He gave me a kiss. "Hey, what's wrong, 'Brina?" He asked.  
"Read it and weep," I replied, handing him my cellphone.  
**Cole POV**  
I looked at the text. _You've just won a trip for two to Disneyland! The plane leaves at nine am tomorrow._  
"What's with the groan? That's awesome!" I smiled, giving her shoulder a squeeze.  
"Keep reading . . ." Sabrina sighed.  
_But, you're needed to sing with the Disney Princesses._ "Oh. I see. Still, it can't be too bad. So," I scooted closer to her, "who are you bringing?"  
"Oh, I'm bringing Kai," she said, sarcastically. "You! Who else?"  
"Gosh, I love you," I said, pecking her on the cheek.  
"Better start packing, we leave tomorrow!" She cried, smiling.  
All the ninja looked up at us. "WHAT?!"  
**Zane POV**  
"Where are you two going?" I asked.  
"Well guys," Sabrina smiled. "I won a trip for two to Disneyland!"  
"I assume you're bringing Cole with you?"  
"What's it look like, Frosty?" Sabrina smirked.  
**Jay POV**  
"You guys are so lucky!" I cried. "If I could take Nya to Disneyland, that's be amazing!" This comment received a glare from Kai. Jeez, why did he still not approve of me and Nya?  
"How'd you win anyways?" Lloyd asked.  
Sabrina froze. "I have no idea."  
"Enjoy it, 'Brina," Cole told her. "It's Disneyland! Happiest place on earth!"

* * *

**Yes, Sabrina and Cole are going to DL! Exciting, right? Let's just hope that everything goes okay! Hugs, Moon.**


	19. Can't Do It

**Sabrina POV**  
I couldn't believe this! Okay, so here's what's happened since breakfast.  
Cole and I went to Disneyland! I've never been. Cole said his dad took him when he was younger. Lucky duck.  
So, we had some time before I had to sing with the Disney Princesses, so we hit a few rides. Indiana Jones, Matterhorn, Space Mountain, and that new Cars ride, Radio Springs Racers.  
It was a blast!  
**Cole POV**  
After we hit some rides, we went to the castle, where Sabrina was performing. A bunch of actresses stood, dressed and acting, like Disney Princesses. There was Merida, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Jasmine, Mulan, Belle, and Sleeping Beauty. When they saw Sabrina, they invited us over.  
"Hey! My name's Merida and I'd like to welcome you to Disneyland!" Merida smiled.  
"I'm Sabrina Moon and this is my boyfriend, Cole Stone," Sabrina told her. "So, what are we singing?"  
"Oh, no no," Jasmine shook her head. "We're dancing. You're singing."  
I watched Sabrina's smile fade. She hadn't been expecting this.  
**Sabrina POV**  
Sing? Alone? I was okay with a group, but alone? I took a deep breath in. It'd be okay. "So, what am I singing?"  
"Let It Go, from the newest Disney movie, Frozen," Belle handed me a sheet of paper with the lyrics.  
"Oh, we saw that movie, remember Cole?" I reminded him.  
He nodded. "It was awesome!"  
"We think it'll help promote the new princesses, Elsa and Anna," Rapunzel grinned. "They're sweet."  
"Cool, so when is it?" I asked.  
"Two hours. You think you'll be okay?" Mulan asked.  
I nodded. "Of course," I lied.  
"One more thing," Sleeping Beauty piped up. "You'll be dressed as Elsa, okay?"  
I nodded weakly. Cole could tell I was freaking out.  
"We better be going! Later Princesses!" Cole cried and pulled me away.  
"Goodbye!" Cinderella waved.  
I felt like I was going to be sick. I couldn't do this.

* * *

**Yay, Disney! Who doesn't love Disney, right? Hugs, Moon.**


	20. Let It Go

**Cole POV**

"I can't do this Cole, I just can't!" My girlfriend paced our hotel room, nervously.  
"Come on, you have a beautiful singing voice!" I exclaimed.  
"You think?" She asked.  
"Totally. 'Brina, you'll be fine," I smiled and kissed her.  
"You're right Cole," Sabrina sighed. "You're so right."  
**Sabrina POV**  
I stood in front of a huge crowd, dressed as Elsa. Cole was off to the side somewhere, but I could see him. As the music began, I took a deep breath and began to sing.  
"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know  
Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway.  
It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seems small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free  
Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go,  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and Here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on…  
My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past  
Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway!"  
Once I finished, the crowd erupted with applause. But only for a few minutes. Then a horrible gunshot filled the air and I was clutching my bleeding shoulder.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH SHE GOT SHOT?! Let's hope she's alive! Hugs, Moon.**


	21. Pop the Question

**Cole POV**  
"SABRINA!" I screamed and ran up to her, as she fell limp into my arms.  
I couldn't believe it. Who would shoot Sabrina?  
**Kai POV**  
I was flipping through TV channels with Nya until she demanded me to stop. I looked at what was happening on the television. Sabrina was singing Let It Go, dressed as Elsa.  
"Hey guys!" Nya cried. "Come listen to Sabrina sing!"  
Jay, Zane and Lloyd crowded in the room and we watched. Sabrina was an amazing singer!  
She had successfully sung the song and the audience was cheering like crazy. Until she was shot in the shoulder and fainted into Cole's arms.  
**Nya POV**  
"Oh my gosh! Sabrina!" I exclaimed, staring at the TV in horror. I buried my head in Jay's shoulder and cried.  
"I'm gonna call Cole," Jay mumbled, nervously taking out his cellphone.  
**Jay POV**  
"Cole?" I asked, when he answered.  
"Jay?" Cole asked, frantically.  
"We saw it on the TV, Cole. Is she alright?"  
"S-she's breathing, but they're g-going to try and r-remove the b-bullet with an operation. Oh Jay, I feel h-horrible! It was all a trap, just like she thought! Someone rigged the winner to be her and then shot her!"  
"Did you even ask her?"  
"I didn't get a chance! Oh Jay, I have to go . . ."  
"We're coming to the hospital to see you guys, see you soon, buddy," and I hung up.  
Everyone looked at me and I explained the situation. We all agreed we would go to see them in the hospital right away, as soon as we could.  
**Cole POV**  
I waited anxiously by her hospital bed. The guys and Nya rushed in and I shushed them. She wasn't awake yet.  
"You didn't even get to pop the question!" Lloyd sighed.  
"I'm positive she would've said yes," Zane murmured.  
"Said yes to what?"  
We all stared at Sabrina, who had just woken up. I hugged her tightly, and everyone decided to give us our privacy.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, nervously.  
"I'm fine, just trying to think of why anyone would want to kill me," Sabrina sighed, and gave me a kiss. "I love you."  
"Okay, I know you just woke up from the operation, but I need to ask this right now," I said, quickly.  
Sabrina nodded and looked up expectantly at me. I took a deep breath and pulled a tiny box from my pocket.  
"Sabrina, I love you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so, here it goes. Sabrina Moon, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Oh my gosh, will she say yes? Stay tuned! Hugs, Moon.**


	22. Not Just Engaged

**Sabrina POV**  
I felt my jaw drop slightly. Then I pretty much tackled him. "YES! OH MY GOSH! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"  
He kissed me and the rest of the ninja crowded in the room. They could hear me yelling from the hall. They were all congratulating me and Cole.  
Cole then slipped the ring onto my finger. I gazed at it, happily.  
**Cole POV**  
Sabrina got to come home a couple days later. She was ecstatic that we were engaged. We even moved into the same room.  
About a month later, I found her crying in our washroom. "Woah, 'Brina, what's wrong?!"  
"I-I haven't b-been h-honest with you," she sobbed.  
I hugged her tight and we sat down. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"  
"R-remember when w-we came back f-from X Island?" She asked, through tears.  
"Y-yeah?" I hoped she wasn't going where I think she's going.  
"Remember w-when I had t-that nightmare, and you s-slept with me?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Well . . . I'm sorta . . ." She gulped. "I'm sorta pregnant . . ."  
"What?!"

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, but it's another cliffhanger! Hugs, Moon.**


	23. Pregnant

**Sabrina POV**  
"What?!" Cole asked, shocked.  
"I-I'm sorry!" I sobbed.  
"Oh, it's not your fault," Cole hugged me. "We're just idiots."  
I let out a laugh. "We're the biggest idiots on the Destiny's Bounty!"  
We had a good laugh at our idiocy, then Cole asked, "So, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
I shook my head. "Not yet, but I've got a name for each."  
"Let's hear it."  
"Autumn for a girl and Landon for a boy."  
"Autumn and Landon. I like it."  
He gave me a kiss, and then asked, "When are we gonna tell the guys?"  
I paused. "We could tell them now."  
"Tell us what?"  
We turned to see Kai in the doorway.  
**Kai POV**  
The couple stared at me, nervous and surprised. I asked again, "Tell us what?"  
"Um, w-well," Sabrina stammered, "I'm k-kinda, um, p-pregnant."  
"What?" I stared at her angrily.  
"You heard me!" She snapped.  
I shoved her against the wall. Her eyes began to glow and I grabbed her hair. "Don't even think of it!"  
"OW! LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Sabrina screamed, and her eyes stopped glowing.  
Cole tackled me to the ground. "What are you doing, Kai?!"  
"You guys aren't even married yet, Cole!" I cried.  
"We're just young, stupid, idiots! Happy?" Cole growled.  
"No." I punched him in the face.  
"Kai, get off my fiance!" Sabrina exclaimed, grabbing at my wrist before I could punch Cole again. "Just admit that we're complete morons, tell everyone else, get over it, and leave us alone!"  
I thought about it. "You're right. You guts are complete morons and I'm gonna tell everyone else." And I left.  
**Lloyd POV**  
We were watching TV when Kai burst into the room. "SABRINA'S PREGNANT!"  
We all stared at him. "What?!"  
"She and Cole are idiots," Kai smirked.  
"Good for them?" Jay frowned. "Should we care that much?"  
Kai shrugged and I laughed. "Hey, they are huge idiots, but it's none of our business."  
"You're seriously ill tempered Kai," Nya laughed.  
"Agreed," Zane nodded.  
"Shut it, Frosty," Kai sighed.  
**Cole POV**  
"Oh no!" I was in bed and Sabrina was by my side. She looked up at me, wondering about my sudden outburst. "My dad wants to meet you tomorrow." He'll kill me if he finds out she's pregnant.

* * *

**Oh no, what will Cole's dad say? Let's hope he doesn't kill them . . . Hugs, Moon.**


	24. Meeting Dad

**Cole POV**

I knocked on my dad's door, Sabrina by my side. I waited, hoping he would just open the door.

"Use the doorbell!" I heard him call from inside.

I sighed and rung the bell. It did it's little welcome thing, causing Sabrina to giggle. I smiled. Her laughter was so cute.

My dad opened the door and hugged me. Then he turned to Sabrina. "You must be my son's fiancee. Sarah, was it?"

"Uh, no, actually," I began, but she cut me off.

"I'm Sabrina Moon, soon to be Sabrina Stone." Sabrina gave a sugary sweet smile that no one could possible say no to.

"Well, come in!" My dad ushered us inside and we sat down.

Well, Sabrina stood up to look at the pictures on the wall. "Hey, isn't that you guys?"

I looked at the picture of us with the Blade Cup. "Yeah, you should know."

"Right, when you mastered the Triple Tiger Sashay!" She gave me a smile and sat back down.

"So, Samantha-" My dad began.

"Sabrina," we corrected.

"That's what I said. How is your relationship with Cole?"

We eyed each other. We certainly didn't want my dad to know, but he'd probably be more mad if we told him after we had a baby. "Dad," I began, "we actually have something to tell you. We're complete idiots, so now, my fiancee's pregnant."

He stared at us in shock, then sadness, then anger. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"We're morons!" Sabrina laughed.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A TIME TO BE LAUGHING?!" He cried, scaring Sabrina. She huddled closer to me.

"What do you think you're doing, scaring my fiancee like that?!" I asked, angrily. "Come on Sabrina, we're leaving."

"COLE! GET YOUR A** BACK IN HERE! SASHA YOU TOO!" My dad screamed. Man, he's loud. No wonder he's a singer.

"Sabrina!" We corrected, laughing, and then ran off, hand in hand.

**Sabrina POV**

Cole's dad was furious! At first he seemed nice, but then he exploded. And he couldn't even get my name right! It was really funny, when you think about it.

After Cole and I ran off, we stopped in a park, to rest. We found a bench near a lake and just sat. "Can you believe I'm already two months pregnant?"

"No, it's so freaking amazing!" Cole sighed dreamily, and kissed me.

I licked my lips. "You taste like candy."

Cole laughed. "That's strange, but you taste like mint."

"Yeah, now you know I brushed my teeth this morning!" We laughed again. "But seriously, you taste good."

"Is that why you kiss me all the time?"

"No you doofus, I kiss you because I love you!" I kissed him again.

* * *

**I thought it'd be funny if Cole's dad couldn't, for the life of him, remember Sabrina's name! XD And don't think you'll be hearing any swear words outta me unless there's astriks! then there's just a little sappy moment . . . Hugs, Moon.**


	25. Kill Them

**WARNING: RANDOM JAY RANT!**  
**Jay POV**  
I can't believe that Nya and I have been on, like, hundreds of dates, but Cole manages to propose to a girl that he's barely known a month! Why can't I just pop the question like he did?! Maybe I'm scared of what Kai would do to me. Maybe I'm scared Nya would say no. Maybe I'm just not ready. I just wish I had the guts like he did.  
Okay, rant over. Go about your business.  
**Cole POV**  
Two months later, Sabrina was walking down the aisle. I couldn't believe it. I was going to marry Sabrina Moon.  
**Sabrina POV**  
"You may kiss the bride."  
Cole kissed me, and I just deepened the kiss. We were married. I had officially married Cole Stone. And, don't forget to include the fact that I was four months pregnant. Yeah, we're idiots, but at least we're married idiots.  
**Cole POV**  
We stood up and I scanned the crowd. Kai, Jay, Nya, Zane and Lloyd were in the front row. Their parents and Sensei Wu were behind them. They only person who didn't show up, was my dad. Not that I expected he would, I just thought that maybe he had gotten over it. Turns out he hadn't.  
**Sabrina POV**  
Just as we were about to dig into the cake, which Cole had freaked out over making me laugh, we heard a crashing noise.  
I looked up to see my best friend crash through the window. "Lucy?!"  
She glared at me and pulled out a gun. She held it against my stomach. "NOBODY MOVE OR I KILL THEM!" She was still glaring when she added, "Sabrina and the baby."

* * *

**WHAT THE HECK LUCY?! YOU GONNA KILL YOUR BESTIE?! Lets hope she doesn't! Hugs, Moon.**


	26. Letting the Enemy Live With us

**Cole POV**  
I immediately froze. Was this the same girl who had helped us escape X Island four months ago? I couldn't risk moving. I couldn't risk letting Sabrina die.  
"Lucy, why are you doing this?" Sabrina asked, obviously angry.  
"Hey, he's forcing me to Sabs. If I didn't have to, I wouldn't, trust me," Lucy murmured.  
"You don't have to listen to him. I rebelled and look at me! I just got married!" Sabrina was trying to get Lucy to pull the gun away.  
Lucy's lip was quivering and her hand was loosening on the gun. "H-he took Mailee, Sabrina! He threatened to kill her!"  
"Oh, Lucy," Sabrina ignored the gun and wrapped her friend in a hug. "Mailee's just a panda."  
Lucy dropped the gun and started to cry. "Y-you're right! You're absolutely right! But she's MY panda!"  
I looked at the friends cry. It touched my heart. Ever though I had no idea how Lucy had a pet panda, I felt terrible for her nonetheless.  
**Lucy POV**  
Mailee was going to die. I tried not to care, but I did. I knew that Sabrina was more important, but still.  
I scanned Sabrina's friends. My eyes lingered on the ninja of fire. Kai Flamey. Jeez, why did he have to be so hot? I felt my cheeks burn as I stared at him. They burned even more when I realized he was staring back.  
**Kai POV**  
Lucy is gorgeous. Absolutely, positively, no doubt about it. She has jet black hair and cute little black eyes. I could feel my cheeks burn as I stared at her. They burned even more when I realized that she was staring back.  
**Nya POV**  
Gosh, my brother's in love. Maybe now he wouldn't care so much about me and Jay. I hope that's the case, otherwise Jay might never get the courage to pop the question.  
**Sabrina POV**  
I looked up at the ninja. "Can she stay with us on the Bounty? Please?"  
Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Nya and Jay nodded. Zane seemed to disagree. "I sense she may try to kill you again," Zane stated.  
"She also helped me and Cole escape before. Besides, she's my best friend!" I argued.  
Lucy gave a pleading look. "Please?" Her voice was quivering and she had tears in her eyes.  
Kai seemed to be sympathetic. Either that or he loved her. "We should let her stay, Zane." He turned to Cole. "Cole's the leader. He should decide."  
"Let her stay," Cole said.  
I smiled at him, and hugged my friend. Then I gave him a kiss. "Thanks, sweetie."

* * *

**Do you guys really think it's a good idea to let the girl, who just threatened to kill her bestie, live with you?! Hopefully this goes alright . . . Hugs, Moon.**


	27. Busted

**Lucy POV**  
I wish I had just killed her.  
I am so stupid. Now, I'm falling for a guy a barely know, AKA Kai, and I'm living with my best friend, who is a ninja. Oh, and who could forget, I'm rebelling against, probably the most dangerous villain on earth, other than Lord Garmadon.  
I. Am. So. Screwed.  
**Sabrina POV**  
I woke up the next morning with Cole at my side. It took me a moment to remember that I had married him and Lucy was living with us now. I snuggled closer to the sleeping ninja of earth. He automatically wrapped his arm around me. I smiled. Even asleep, he still loved me more than himself.  
"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" I joked, moving his hair out of his eyes. "Hey, why do you have Justin Bieber hair?"  
"Shut up," he moaned, obviously still half asleep. "Justin Beaver's an idiot."  
"Justin Beaver?" I laughed. "I like it."  
"He's an idiotic, girly voiced, beaver," Cole murmured and sat up, sleepily. I rested my head on his shoulder, laughing. He planted a kiss on my forehead. "Love you, 'Brina."  
"Love you too, Cole."  
**Kai POV**  
Isn't it crazy how I'm falling in love with someone who might kill me? I suddenly approve of Nya and Jay. At least I know he won't kill her.  
"Hey Kai?"  
Lucy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and forced a smile. "Hey Lucy, what's happening?"  
"Nothing much, Fire Face," Lucy laughed. She looked me in the eyes. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"  
I didn't have time to respond. Because she kissed me. I was shocked. So shocked, that I passed out.  
**Lucy POV**  
I dropped the passed out ninja of fire, licking my lips. He tasted sour. I liked it. I'd kiss him again, if I didn't have a job to do.  
I walked into Sabrina and Cole's room. They were asleep, snuggled up together. Pathetic. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at Sabrina's stomach.  
My hand was shaking like crazy. Why couldn't I just finish what I was suppose to do yesterday? If I shot her, she might not be killed, but the baby would be. I didn't really want that.  
I put the gun back in my pocket and left the room. Why couldn't I do this?  
**Kai POV**  
I woke up and Lucy was smiling over me. "Hey Hothead. You passed out after I kissed you. You okay?"  
I nodded. "That was amazing."  
Lucy helped me up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled, but noticed something sticking out of her pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a gun. Busted.

* * *

**Uh oh, is Lucy evil? What's Kai gonna think? Hugs, Moon.**


	28. Kidnapped

**Lucy POV**  
"Why do you have a gun?" Kai asked, suspiciously.  
"N-no reason," I lied.  
Kai grabbed me and kissed me. All my worries seemed to wash away. He pulled away. "Now, why do you have a gun, Lucy?"  
I started crying on his shoulder. He pulled me close and I just sobbed. I tried to stop, but I knew what I tried to do was wrong. He was going to hate me. "I-I tried t-to kill S-Sabrina a-again! I'm s-so e-evil!"  
"Hey, hey! You're not evil!" Kai comforted. "You didn't do it, right?"  
"I-I guess I didn't . . ." I murmured, my head on his shoulder.  
"Now come on, let's get you to bed," Kai smiled, picking me up bridal style and taking me to my room.  
I slipped under the blankets and looked up at Kai. He planted a kiss on my forehead. "If I got kidnapped by someone, would you rescue me?" I asked.  
"I'd put my life on the line for you," he replied, and left me to sleep.  
**Kai POV**  
A scream woke me up. I jumped out of bed and ran into Lucy's room. It had been ransacked and Lucy was gone!  
Sabrina and Cole ran in soon after. "Kai?! What happened, where's Lucy?!" Sabrina addled, frantically.  
Cole picked up a note from her bed. "'Sabrina, you rebelled once. I won't allow Lucy to imitate your foolish actions. Say goodbye to her forever.'"  
I looked up at them. "We have to save her."

* * *

**Will they save Lucy? Was she lying? Hugs, Moon.**


	29. An Easy Rescue

**Sabrina POV**  
"No Kai, you have you save her!" I declared.  
"Why can't you guys help?" Kai asked. "She's your best friend and you guys have been there before!"  
"Kai, I'm freaking pregnant! I'm barfing all the time and have random cravings for chocolate! I'm in no shape to fight," I told him with a sigh.  
"And I have to stay by my wife's side! Once you marry, you'll understand," Cole said. "Now go save your girlfriend!"  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Kai cried, before dashing from the room to turn this ship around.  
**Lucy POV**  
I forced my eyes open and looked around. I was in a lab and I was strapped to a lab table. Wait, what?!  
"Hello Lucy."  
I looked up. It was him. "What do you want?!" I snapped.  
"I want you to die. But first, I want you to know my name."  
"Why?"  
"So you can scream in pain when I kill you. My name is X."  
"X?"  
"Goodbye Lucy."  
And he left me alone. I started to cry, hoping the ninja would save me.  
**Nya POV**  
I watched my brother get ready to jump off the Destiny's Bounty onto X Island. He turned to us and said some words I'll never forget.  
"Before I save Lucy, I only have one thing to say to you, Nya." He came up and whispered into my ear, "You and Jay are meant for each other."  
And then he jumped. I swear, I'll never forget those words.  
**Kai POV**  
This forest is the creepiest I've ever been in. There are these weird monkey mutations everywhere. I saw a weird lab that looked like a bubble.  
Then, a little panda waddled up to me. It had a little collar that read, Mailee. This was Lucy's panda! I picked it up. It was just a bonus.  
I ran into the lab. It was strange; the place was flooded with scientists, but none of them cared that I was there. Weird.  
I ran into the first lab room. "Lucy!"  
I unstrapped her from the table and she flung her arms around me. "Oh my gosh, you saved Mailee! You are the best, Kai!"  
"Come on, we gotta go!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the lab. We dashed through the forest and soon ended up on the bench that surrounded the island. "That was way easier than I expected."  
Lucy shrugged, clinging her panda tightly. "Can we just go home?"  
Home. It sounded good.

* * *

**Wasn't that a little TOO easy? Don don dooooon! Hugs, Moon.**


	30. New Ninjas

**Sabrina POV**

I can't believe it's been four months since Kai saved Lucy. They're happily dating and, I must say, it's fun having Lucy's little panda around.

I walked into the TV room and found Lucy and Kai kissing on the couch. "You guys are such a cute couple," I cooed.

Lucy glared at me and playfully punched me in the shoulder. "You and Cole kiss all the time."

"So are we a cute couple too?" I asked.

"Sure Sabs," Lucy laughed.

"Now get outta here!" Kai shooed me.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. Cole was laying on the bed lazily. I sat beside him. "Hey Honey."

"Hi Babe. How are you? Still feeling sick?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, but that's the price you pay for wanting little bundles of joy, right?" I joked.

"Yeah," Cole smiled.

I suddenly fell to the floor. Cole rushed to my side. "'Brina, what happened?!"

"Cole, I need to go to the hospital," I coughed.

"But the baby's not due for another month!" Cole cried, picking me up bridal style.

"Tell the baby that!" I yelled, clenching my stomach. I was in labor.

**Kai POV**

Lucy and I sat on the couch, Mailee between us. "Can you believe my best friend is having a baby?" Lucy asked.

"Hard to believe," I laughed.

"Think we'll ever be like that?" She asked, looking at me gloomily.

"I hope we are one day," I mumbled, as she rested her head on my shoulder.

Her cellphone rang and she quickly answered it. "Cole? Sabrina had her baby? What do you mean?" I watched Lucy's face twist into a smile. "That's awesome! We'll be right over!" She hung up and turned to me. "Come on, we're going to the hospital!"

**Cole POV**

Kai and Lucy burst through the doors. "Hey! Lucy won't tell me anything!"

"Come here," I pulled them towards Sabrina. She held two bundles in her arms. I handed them each a bundle.

"You're kidding!" Kai cried. "Lucy, you knew that they were twins the whole time, didn't you?"

Lucy nodded, giggling. "So Sabs, what genders and what are their names?"

"A boy and a girl," Sabrina smiled. "Landon and Autumn Stone."

"Adorable!" Lucy squealed. "You're so lucky, Sabs!"

"Cole and Sabrina."

We all looked up to see Sensei Wu walking towards us. I realized we hadn't seen him in months; he had been staying with Misako and Garmadon. Lucy looked confused.

"Who's the old guy?" She asked, louder than she meant to.

Sensei Wu jumped on her. "You weren't even ready to face my pinky toe!"

Kai laughed and Lucy glared at him. Sensei Wu continued, "Lucy, you are the ninja of water, Landon is the ninja of winter and Autumn is the ninja of fall. Or in other words, ninja of autumn. Ironic, I must say."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but I must take my leave. I'm going on a journey and will not be back for a long time. You'll have to figure out the rest of the ninja yourself." And with that, Sensei left.

* * *

**I feel like I'm kinda rushing this, but I also had to cut a lot of stuff that would've made it too long. Tell me what you think! Hugs, Moon.**


	31. They Know

**Sabrina POV**  
I can't believe I was just admiring how we have a panda on board, and now we have newborns! Crazy, right?  
Also, I think Sensei told us our kids were ninjas a bit too soon. Agreed? I mean, come on! They're not even a day old and you just burst in, telling us they're ninja?  
And Lucy? The ninja of water? I knew she could swim like a fish and could hold her breath for a really long time, but a ninja? How come we never learned that at our old dojo? They taught us Spinjitsu and taught me my element, but way not hers?  
Frankly, this whole day has been a surprise. I just wanted to go to sleep.  
Unfortunately for me, and Cole, (but mostly me) newborn twins need a ton of attention. As in, ever two seconds. I can't wait until they're old enough to take care of themselves.  
**Cole POV**  
I just put the twins to sleep. They're so cute, but look nothing like me or Sabrina.  
They both have orange hair. Who knows how, I have black hair and Sabrina has brown. They have adorable blue eyes. Also weird, because Sabrina has purple eyes and I have black eyes. They have freckles all over. Neither Sabrina or I have a single freckle.  
But it doesn't matter that they only look like each other. They're ours. Hers. Mine.  
**Lucy POV**  
Kai and I were kissing on the couch. Again. Man, why did we love each other so much?  
Cole entered the room, looking exhausted. Kai looked up and asked, "Where's Sabrina?"  
"Stayed in our room in case Landon or Autumn need anything. Man, being a dad is hard. It must be worst being a mom," Cole mumbled, flopping onto a chair.  
"But it's all worth it!" I reminded him. "They'll grow up to be beautiful children."  
"I know. I'm not saying anything like that," Cole laughed.  
"What were you saying then?" I asked.  
"I was-" He was cut off by a scream.  
Kai, Cole and I jumped to our feet. "It came from your room, Cole!" Kai cried.  
We burst inside and saw Sabrina had been the one who screamed. She grabbed Cole and yelled, "Landon and Autumn have been kidnapped!"  
"Why?" Cole asked, frantically.  
"Because the kidnappers know that the twins are ninjas, Cole," Sabrina whispered. "They know that Landon and Autumn are ninjas."

* * *

**That's why Sensei told them so fast. So I could do something evil! *evil grin* Hugs, Moon.**


	32. Useless

**Cole POV**  
"So someone was listening in when Sensei told us? Nice job Sensei," I said sarcastically.  
"We have to save them!" Sabrina cried, frantically.  
"We don't even know who took them, Sabs!" Lucy pointed out.  
"And you're in no shape to go on a wild goose chase. You just had twins!" Kai reminded her.  
"Wild goose chase?!" Sabrina was freaking out. "They're my children!"  
"Okay, I do not want to face the wrath of Sabrina, so why don't we help you find them?" Kai volunteered.  
"Of course!" Lucy agreed.  
"You guys are the best," I hugged them.  
"Uh, Cole? You can let go now," Lucy choked.  
I let them go and they smiled. I can't believe this was the girl who tried to kill my wife. I can't believe this is the man who tried to kill my wife. Wow, they both tried to kill Sabrina at one point. And now, they were helping us. It was amazing how people could change.  
**Sabrina POV**  
I felt so helpless! I couldn't save my own twins! They wouldn't let me even do a sonic scan for them! See, the Bounty has a sonic scanner, that will scan all of Ninjago and find people.  
I felt useless. And that is not a good feeling.

* * *

**It's a short one, but the next one will be very suspenseful. Hugs, Moon.**


	33. Worst Day of My Life

**Kai POV**  
We looked at the sonic scan. It said the twins were still on the Bounty. "Something must be malfunctioning!" I cried. "They're not on the Bounty!"  
"I'll scan again," Lucy suggested.  
No matter how many times she scanned, it said the twins were still on the Destiny's Bounty. But how could that be?  
"We have to do a search of the Bounty," Cole demanded, obviously frustrated. "Kai, you and Lucy start in the our room. I'll go check with Sabrina."  
I pulled Lucy into Cole and Sabrina's room. We checked in the twins' crib, but of course they weren't there. But we found something scary. Three words were written in blood. Landon and Autumn.  
**Lucy POV**  
I let out a scream. Whose blood was that? Please let it not be the twins blood! Kai seemed like he was in just as much shock as I was.  
Cole and Sabrina rushed in when they heard me scream. "What-?!" Sabrina cried, then let out a scream when she saw the blood.  
"Is that- is that the twins blood?" Cole asked, scaredly.  
"I don't know! I hope not!" Kai cried.  
Sabrina started to cry and I hugged her. How did it feel? I couldn't imagine! Were the twins dead? No way! We just needed to do another scan.  
**Sabrina POV**  
Lucy was determined to do another scan. We waited for the map to pop up and reveal where the twins were. But instead of searching for Landon and Autumn, she searched for X.  
"What are you doing?" I asked. "We already know where he is!"  
Lucy ignored me and continued. The map popped up and said he was on the Bounty! "What?!"  
"Remember, he always would remind us that it was camouflaged! Thus, it showed us his last known whereabouts. See, I bet he took the twins to X Island!" She got a terrified look on her face. "Oh no . . ."  
I started to cry again. This was the worst day of my life.

* * *

**Oh no! X took the twins! Hugs, Moon.**


	34. What Exactly Happened on the Island?

**Lucy POV**  
"You can't make me stay home, Kai!" I cried, pulling on his arm.  
"Yes, I can. It's too dangerous and you're not properly trained as a ninja yet!" Kai argued.  
"When you and Cole get your butts whooped, I'll come and getcha, kay?" I said, sarcastically.  
He gave me a kiss. Ah, sour. Just how I like it.  
**Cole POV**  
I hate this island. So creepy. I can't even think how terrible it must've been to live here.  
"Cole! Yo, earth to Cole!"  
I snapped back to reality and saw Kai leading me inside the lab. I followed him and all the scientists were gone. What was wrong with this picture? Usually this place was covered in scientists who didn't notice anything.  
I heard a two tiny cries and realized who it was. "AUTUMN! LANDON!" I screamed, and ran into the nearest lab.  
Inside, were two tiny little twin babies and a ton of scientists. Kai jumped in after me. "Not so fast!" He cried.  
"Seriously?" I asked, facepalming.  
"Let's just save the twins," Kai sighed, and we attacked.  
**Kai POV**  
I was fending off the scientists as Cole fought towards the twins. I kicked a scientist in the stomach, then punched another in the eye. I used Spinjitsu and kicked about ten more scientists.  
Cole grabbed the twins gently. "It's okay, Daddy's here now. Shh, don't cry," he shushed quietly, rocking them.  
I punched the last scientist in face. "Hey Cole, we're all done here. We gotta go!"  
Just then, the door opened.  
**Cole POV**  
"Lucy?!" I cried, still gently rocking the babies.  
"I thought I told you to stay home!" Kai yelled. Lucy said nothing, just pulled out a gun. "Oh come on! Seriously? How many times are you gonna do this?!" Kai groaned.  
"Shut up, Flame Butt," Lucy smirked, and shot behind us.  
I turned around to see a scientist fall to the floor; dead as a doornail. "Think you overdid it a bit?" I asked, nervously.  
"No," Lucy said, calmly putting her gun away. "Now come on!"  
We all darted from the lab and through the forest. Just before the lab exploded! Wait, what?! Who blew it up? It wasn't us! Unless . . . "Lucy, did you blow up the lab?"  
"Yep. Proud of me?" She beamed. Kai just kissed her and I just stared. I guess she was a kinda destructive person.  
**Kai POV**  
I pulled away from Lucy. We needed to go. Running to the shoreline, we saw the Bounty and climbed on. Cole immediately ran to Sabrina, handed her the perfectly safe twins, and kissed her. I kissed Lucy again. Yeah, we kinda made it a habit.  
"Wait . . . Cole? What happened to the twins?"  
Lucy and I pulled away and looked at Sabrina. What was she talking about? We walked over and looked at the twins. Landon had a snowflake on his cheek and Autumn had a leaf.  
"Are they tattoos?" I asked.  
"Well, they didn't have them before the island!" Cole cried.  
"Hey wait, Landon has a snowflake and his element is winter. Autumn has a leaf and her element is fall. Maybe it means something?" Lucy suggested.  
"Until we figure out what that is, I guess we just live with it," I sighed.  
I couldn't help but wonder though. What exactly happened at the lab?

* * *

**Wow, the twins are gonna end up being special! Hugs, Moon.**


	35. Perfect Opportunity

**Cole POV**  
The twins were two weeks old now. Sabrina and I were so freaking tired all the time, but it was worth it. Kai was helping Lucy learn Spinjitsu and how to harness her element. It had been pretty peaceful since the lab exploded.  
But then I got a text. "Oooh man . . ."  
Sabrina looked over at my phone. "Your dad's coming over?"  
"Worse; he invited us over. With the twins," I sighed.  
"Oh. We going?" She asked.  
"Sure. Maybe he's warming up to the idea that we're idiots?" I suggested, unsurely.  
**Sabrina POV**  
We stood, each holding a twin, on Cole's dad's doorstep. Cole rang the doorbell. His father opened the door and we smiled wearily.  
"Cole! Sapphire! Welcome!" Cole's dad cried, ushering us inside.  
"Sabrina," I corrected. "And these are your grandkids! Landon and Autumn."  
"They are adorable! I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot," his dad said.  
"I am SO happy you think that!" Cole exclaimed. "Because I missed having you as my dad! Remember after we won the Blade Cup?"  
Cole's dad nodded and they both smiled. "Good, because I have a favour to ask of you and the ninja," his dad said.  
Uh oh.  
**Jay POV**  
I was planning to ask Nya to marry me. But when?  
"Guys, I've got slightly bad news," Cole murmured, walking nervously into the room with Sabrina.  
I snapped out of my thoughts. Zane looked up from his laptop. Lloyd looked up from his comic. Kai and Lucy stopped kissing. Nya came in from the kitchen.  
"Well, my dad thought it'd okay with us if he signed us up for the Ninjago Talent Show as singers," Cole sighed.  
"What do we have to sing?" Zane asked.  
"Let me see. He wrote it down," Sabrina said, pulling out a piece of paper. "The girls, AKA me, Lucy, and Nya, have to sing Royals. The boys, AKA Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd, have to sing Best Song Ever. Then we all sing Ninja Go."  
This is gonna be just great . . . I hope you could detect my sarcasm. But then again, this might be the perfect opportunity . . .

* * *

**What do you think Jay has planned? The next chapter is going to consist of lots of singing. Hugs, Moon.**


	36. She Said Yes!

**Lucy POV**  
Here we are. On stage. Getting ready to sing Royals. Only one problem though. I. Don't. Sing.  
"Ready Lu?" Sabrina asked.  
"NO! I don't sing!" I cried, nervously.  
"It'll be fine," Nya smiled. I smiled back. Nya was so nice. "Oh, we're on! Let's go girls!"  
I sighed, and the three of us began to sing.  
"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy  
But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.  
And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.  
My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come for money.  
But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair  
And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.  
Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.  
And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy."  
I nearly screamed for joy when it was all over. Then, the boys got on stage.  
**Lloyd POV**  
We're up next. The girls were great. Could we beat it? I didn't have time to think about it though; we were up next.  
"Maybe it's the way she walked (wow)  
Straight into my heart and stole it.  
Through the doors and past the guards (wow),  
Just like she already owned it.  
I said, "Can you give it back to me?"  
She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."  
And we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh  
Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow),  
And her daddy was a dentist.  
Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)  
But she kissed me like she meant it.  
I said, "Can I take you home with me?"  
She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."  
And we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh  
You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,  
(oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced  
1, 2, 1, 2, 3  
How we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.  
(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)  
We danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh  
Best song ever,  
It was the best song ever.  
It was the best song ever,  
It was the best song ever."  
We were finally done, and Cole ran up to Sabrina, embracing her. Then we realized; we were all up now.  
**Jay POV**  
I had a master plan. But I would unleash it after this song was over.  
"Ninja-Go! Go! Everybody with me  
Go! Go!  
Never gonna stop  
No no-body's gonna slow us down  
Here we go! Go! Shake it up with me  
Go! Go!  
Take it to the top  
No no-body's gonna stop us now  
We go round and round and round...  
Get up, get your ninja on  
Spin around and sing along. Got a Spinjitzu attitude  
I'm on the right path, got something to prove  
Gearing up for the master class (whoa-oh!)  
What will they say when I get back? Yeah!  
"That ninja sure is fly, his Spinjitzu power is high"  
Now with Sensei Wu beside you...  
Ninja-Go! Go! Everybody with me  
Go! Go!  
Never gonna stop  
No no-body's gonna stop us now  
Here we go! Go! Shake it up with me  
Go! Go!  
Take it to the top.  
No no-body's gonna stop us now  
We go round and round and round...  
Ninja, did you hear that sound?  
Something evil is going down!  
Gotta think quick, get on our feet  
They coming up fast and they're bringing the heat  
We're taking on Lord Garmadon  
Get on your dragon, come along. Yeah!  
The good guys are on the rise  
Do not look the snakes in their eyes!  
Ninja-Go! Go! Everybody with me  
Go! Go!  
Never gonna stop  
No no-body's gonna slow us down  
Here we go! Go! Shake it up with me  
Go! Go! Take it to the top  
No no-body's gonna stop us now  
We're gonna rise and shine and train and fight  
Each day, we aim to do what's right  
Are you with me? Are you with me?  
We're gonna rise and shine and train and fight  
Each day, we aim to do what's right  
Are you with me? Are you with me?  
NINJA, GO! NINJA, GO!  
Ninja-Go! Go! Everybody with me  
Go! Go!  
Never gonna stop  
No no-body's gonna slow us down  
Here we Go! Go! Shake it up with me  
Go! Go! Take it to the top  
No no-body's gonna stop us now  
Go, ninja  
Go! Go!  
Ninja! Nobody can stop that ninja! Go straight to the top, yeah ninja!  
We go round and round  
We go round and round  
We go round and round and round!"  
The audience clapped happily. I gulped and got on one knee in front of Nya. Everyone let out a gasp. I took a deep breath in and spoke.  
"Nya, I loved you since the minute I saw you. Now I've waited long enough to ask this. Will you marry me?" Nya clasped her hands over her mouth and ran backstage. "Wait! Nya!"  
We came back two minutes later, Nya wearing a ring. "She said yes!" I exclaimed, and we got more happy applause.

* * *

**Yay! She said yes! We've all been waiting for this moment! Hugs, Moon.**


	37. Shot

**Zane POV**  
We all stood happily on stage. Jay and Nya kissed and the audience was going wild.  
Until we heard a gunshot.  
And Lucy fell over, her stomach bleeding.  
And everyone ran for the exit.  
And Sabrina fainted.  
This was suddenly dangerous.  
I wanted to say something. Something logical. But I was too shocked to say anything. We all just stood onstage, mouths hanging open like idiots, until Kai grabbed up his girlfriend and rushed her to the hospital.  
And I still couldn't think of anything to say.  
**Sabrina POV**  
I woke up in my own bed. Was it all a dream? Did Lucy not just get shot? Did Jay not just propose to Nya? Did we not all just sing in front of a huge audience on Live TV?  
I sat up and stretched. Sun poured into the room. I looked around. Cole was just rocking Landon in his arms. The two week old's eyes were red and puffy from crying. His twin was sleeping soundly. Cole looked like he had been up all night. I stood and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled at me, but said nothing. Once Landon was finally asleep, Cole spoke.  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty," he joked. "You've been asleep for a whole day!" My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it! Cole continued. "I've got good news though. Lucy's okay! She has to stay in the hospital for another week, but she'll be fine. Kai's over there everyday." I smiled at that. They were such a cute couple.  
"Have they been a nightmare?" I asked, finally finding my voice.  
"Not really. But Landon's been up since three in the morning," Cole yawned. I shot a glance at the clock. It was already seven.  
"Poor baby," I sighed, giving Cole a kiss. "You must be freaking tired!"  
Cole yawned again. "You got that right."  
I sat on the bed and patted the spot beside me. "Come back to bed, babe," I smiled. He sat beside me and we hid ourselves under the blankets. He kissed me, our lips readjusting every few minutes. He always tasted sweet. Like always. I misjudged a kiss and my lips landed on his nose. I giggled and his lips collided onto mine. Gosh, I love Cole.  
**Kai POV**  
I sat beside Lucy's bed, hoping she would wake. She hadn't woke since yesterday and I was worried. She looked terrible, her skin was pale and her hair was strewn all over the place. I wished I could've been shot instead. She didn't deserve it. If this had been, say, five months ago then, yes, she would've deserved it. But now, she's changed. She doesn't deserve to be shot. At least she wasn't pregnant or anything, or the baby would've died. At least I hope she wasn't pregnant. If she was, I swear-  
"Kai?" A weak voice croaked.  
I looked down. "Lucy!" I wrapped her in a hug, but then heard her groan and let go. "Are you feeling alright?" She took a minute to check herself, as if her memory was muddled, which it very well might be.  
"Y-yes," she moaned. She brushed a whisp of hair out of her mouth. "W-what happened?"  
"First things first, do you remember your name?"  
"Lucy Wang."  
"My name?"  
"Kai Flamey."  
"The rest of the ninja?"  
"Sabrina Moon; no, Sabrina Stone, Cole Stone, Zane Julien, Lloyd Garmadon, Jay Walker and Nya Flamey."  
"Who's your best friend?"  
"Sabrina Stone."  
"Who'd she marry?"  
"Cole Stone."  
"Who're their kids?"  
"Landon and Autumn Stone."  
"What happened last night, as much as you remember?"  
"We had to sing, and Jay proposed to Nya. There was lots of clapping and then . . ." She paused, straining her brain to remember. "Then, I felt pain in my stomach and passed out in something wet and sticky. What happened?"  
"You were shot in the stomach. What you fell into was your own blood." I watched her gag. She was grossed out now. I couldn't blame her.  
She pulled her hair out of her mouth again and asked, "Do they know who shot me yet?"  
I shook my head. "But they're investigating." I pulled her close and kissed her. Her lips fused onto mine and I felt her hands wrap around me. I wrapped my arms around her, and my hands found their way to her hair. It was tangled and not really soft. I didn't care at the moment and I started brushing it with my hands. She pulled away to sneak in a breath and then her lips met mine once again. Gosh, I loved Lucy.

* * *

**This was kinda just me experimenting with detail. Tell me if you think it's better with more details! Is it easier to picture in your head? Hugs,Moon.**


	38. Stupid Idea

**Cole POV**  
I woke to crying. I groaned and forced myself to get up. I glanced at the digital clock on the bed stand. Midnight. We slept through the whole day. Nice. I stretched and dragged myself out of bed. I looked at the twins crib. Landon was awake, crying away. I picked him up and rocked him gently. "Hey Lanny, it's okay. Daddy's here," I said, in a whisper so I didn't wake Sabrina. Autumn opened her tiny blue eyes, looking like she was about to start bawling too. Oh jeez . . . But then two hands picked up Autumn and started cradling her gently.  
"Autumn, Mommy's here, no need to cry . . ." I smiled at Sabrina, who held Autumn close. She started singing a quiet lullaby. The two babies were soon peacefully asleep.  
"I was trying hard not to wake you, y'know," I joked, quietly.  
"I was awake the whole time, watching you. Landon's gonna be such a daddy's boy," Sabrina giggled.  
I didn't respond, I just held her close. We gazed out the window, into the night. It was beautiful, millions of twinkling stars, the moon was full, and the water was calm. Sabrina seemed mesmerized. She just stared out at the moon. "It's beautiful," she whispered. I just nodded. It truly was. But not as beautiful as her.  
**Kai POV**  
I walked through the hospital doors. It was crazy. My girlfriend was shot in the stomach. Hard to believe. I could hear Lucy talking to a doctor. I decided to eavesdrop.  
". . . So you see, we have a hard time believing you were shot, Miss Wang."  
"But I was shot on Live TV! What happened?"  
"We haven't recovered the bullet! But we've uncovered something else that you might find interesting."  
They lowered their voices and I couldn't hear anything else. How could they not believe she was shot? I mean, there was a bullet hole in her stomach! What more proff do you need? I walked in, pretending I hadn't just heard all that. The doctor bid us goodbye and Lucy turned to me.  
"Kai, I have some . . . News," she said, uncertainly.  
"What news?" I asked, acting completely oblivious.  
"Well, I've got to explain it to you. So, they didn't recover a bullet, so they think I was shot by this." She held out a magazine ad clipping. It was a gun that caused . . . Pregnancy?! Seriously, that was the stupidest thing I had ever heard! Who would make that?! What did this have to do with anything?! Wait . . . "Kai," She whispered, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**yeah . . . Stupid idea, I know . . . But I have an idea . . . Just roll with it, k? Hugs, Moon.**


	39. Foreshadowing

**Lucy POV**  
I braced for impact. Kai was gonna flip. I wasn't pregnant because of him, and he knows it's not his fault, but he's gonna be so freaking mad . . .  
"What?!" He cried. "Who would-? I mean, that's so-! What the-?" He was at a loss for words. He held his head in his hands. "This is my fault . . ."  
"Gosh Kai, how on earth is this your fault?" I asked, hands on my hips.  
"I should've seen it coming!" He exclaimed.  
"No one could've seen that coming!" I argued. "It's not your fault. Look at me!" I made him look into my eyes. "We're gonna be parents, okay? It's all fine. We'll be okay!"  
I think my pep talk pumped some courage into him. "You're right! You're absolutely right! I'm sorry Lu, I love you."  
"Love you too, Blazing Butt," I laughed, kissing him. He kissed me back and soon we were just making out. This is the guy I'm gonna marry, I swear. I just hope he'd pop the question.  
**Sabrina POV**  
Poor baby. Cole was freaking sick, mostly from being up all night. I went into Sensei's room and grabbed all the tea I could. This would probably help Cole get better.  
I sat beside him, placing all the jars of tea on the bedside table. "Hey Baby. You okay?" I asked, putting my hand to his forehead. He was extremely hot, I could barely touch him. He just groaned as a response. "Well you're in luck Babe. I got some tea! It'll make you feel better." I read the labels, to see if there was any green tea. But all of the labels read, Tomorrow Tea. "Hey Cole? What's Tomorrow Tea?"  
Cole sat up quickly. "Be careful with that!" He coughed. "It'll make people older if you inhale it or drink it!"  
I pushed him back against the pillow. "Okay, but that's the only tea we have in this house! Boat . . . Thing . . ." I started gathering up the jars to put them back. "I'm gonna put these back, kay Babe?" Maybe I'd make him some hot chocolate instead.

* * *

**FORESHADOWING! Thats pretty much all this chapter is. Foreshadowing. Hugs, Moon.**


	40. Kissed by the Enemy

**Lucy POV**

A month had passed and I was finally allowed home. I ran up to Kai, scared. "Kai! Kai! They found out who shot me!"

"Well don't keep me in suspense!" He cried.

I pulled a photo of mugshots from my pocket. It was a girl with an eyepatch over her left eye. She had bright red hair, yellow eyes (at least the one we could see was yellow), had way too much makeup on, and had a heck of a lot of piercings. "Her name's Yvaine Callobra. She's a bounty hunter. She gets hired to do things other people don't want to get caught doing. They don't know who hired her, but she did it."

Kai clenched his fists. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"We don't know where she is. So why don't we take things one step at a time. I just got back!" I kissed him and for the time being, we forgot about Yvaine.

**Lloyd POV**

"Zane! I'm going out to get a new comic!" I cried, not caring if he heard me or not.

I jumped from the deck of the Bounty, landing unharmed on the ground. I was about to walk into Doomsday Comix, when I heard a scream. Of course, my ninja senses kicked in and I ran into a nearby alleyway to see a girl, unconscious on the ground. "Oh man!" I grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse. "Thank Gosh." She was alive! I picked her up bridal style, but she jumped from my arms. "Hey! You were faking it?!"

She smirked and wrapped her arm around me. "Hey, don't sweat it. Ninjas can't help but fall for it." Now that I got a good look at her, she was kinda cute. She had bright red hair, yellow eyes, had a lot of piercings, and had an eyepatch over her left eye. "So, you're . . .?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Right, I'm Lloyd. The Green Ninja! You are?"

"Yvaine Callobra. Bounty Hunter." She laughed and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look her in the eyes. Well, the eye. "And you are my target." And before I could respond, she delivered a kiss to my lips.

* * *

**Oh man, LLOYD SHE'S A BAD GUY! oh well, he doesn't know that . . . YET! Hugs, Moon.**


	41. Bounty Hunter

**Yvaine POV (this is a one time thing)**

Okay, kissing him was disgusting, but at least he was caught off guard. I was tempted to kill him now, but I remembered what i was getting paid to do. Kill the twins. Get out. Lloyd was just my way in. I pulled away, and tried not to wash my mouth out with soap. "Sooo . . . Wanna show me your place?"

"Sure?" Lloyd replied, hesitantly. I sighed and kissed him again just for good measure. Ew. Soon as I got home, I was washing my mouth out with soap.

**Kai POV**

Lucy and I looked up as Lloyd entered with a girl. A girl who looked freakishly familiar. Yvaine Callobra. I was about to tackle her, when Lucy put a hand out to stop me. "Lloyd," she said, calmly. "That's Yvaine Callobra. The one who shot me. Do I have permission to unleash my rabid boyfriend?"

I was about to agree but realized what she just called me. "Hey!" I laughed. "I'm not rabid!"

"You shot Lucy?!" Lloyd asked, obviously oblivious.

Yvaine smirked. "I do my job. Now if you'll excuse me." She kicked Lloyd in the head and ran. Lloyd rubbed his sore face as I jumped from the couch and followed the Bounty Hunter. She ran into Cole and Sabrina's room, and pulled a gun on them. "I've been hired to kill your children. Don't move or I kill you too." She spun to me. "You too hotshot!" She moved towards the crib. "Aw, look at the little angels!" She cooed sarcastically. "Poor little things. Too bad they gotta die!"

I tackled her to the ground, causing her to drop to gun. She pulled out a dagger and tried to chop my head off. Sabrina and Cole were out of bed in a flash, Cole grabbing the gun and Sabrina grabbing the twins. I punched Yvaine in the face. She shoved her dagger into my shoulder and I gave a yell of pain. She smirked and was about to run, but Cole had her gun. "Don't move!" He cried, gun aimed at her.

"Guess you caught me," Yvaine murmured, hands in her pockets, looking defeated. "NOPE!" She did a backflip out the window and was gone.

My shoulder was bleeding heavily and I was barely conscious. I saw Lucy run to my side, before I slipped from consciousness.

* * *

**Ohhh that sneaky bounty hunter! Hugs, Moon.**


	42. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Lucy POV**

Seriously?! I literally just came back from the hospital, now I'm in there again. Well, I'm just there for Kai, but still. The doctors were burying me in questions. It made me wanna pull a gun on them, but I'm a ninja now. We don't pull guns on doctors.

"Please just tell me if he's gonna be alright!" I cried, irritated and worried.

"Well, Miss Wang, he's been stabbed in the shoulder. It's not lethal, but he'll need to stay here for a while," a doctor told me. "I'll give you two some alone time." And he bustled away.

I walked up to Kai's bed. He was still unconscious. I sat by him and started talking to him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "Y'know, I love you, Fire Face. Jeez, you're the most ill tempered, hotheaded, craziest man I've ever met, but you're also the sweetest. I'm pregnant with your kid. Well, not really, but still. I wouldn't rather it be anyone else's kid. If you ever get out of this hospital, let's go get ice cream. I've got a random craving for ice cream. It's probably because I'm a month pregnant, but I want to go get ice cream with you. Just please wake up . . ." I actually started crying, and I had no idea why. I guess I was more worried than I thought.

I felt a hand wipe away my tears and I looked down. Kai was awake.

**Kai POV**

I wiped away Lucy's tears. She had a look of shock on her face when she saw I was awake, but then she tackled me in a hug. I looked into her eyes. "Once I get out of here," I said, with seriousness in my voice, "we'll go out for ice cream." She laughed and kissed me, her face stained with tears.

**Lloyd POV**

I couldn't bare that I had been sucker punched. If only I had known Yvaine was evil! I was just moping around the streets of Ninjago City, wishing I had been smarter. Now Kai's in the hospital and it's all my fault.

I felt a drop of cold on my nose and looked up. It was starting to snow! I ran to Ninjago Park as the snow started coming down harder. Soon, the ground was completely covered! I started to make a snowman. Sure, I was physically older, but I wasn't mentally!

"Close together, so close together. Close together, Christmas together."

I stopped rolling snowballs to listen. Someone was singing. I looked around and saw it was a girl about my age. I listened to her sing.

"My 33's on my Panasonic

Like a cotton candy maker spinnin' with harmonics

And my mama's singin' to it

My daddy's dancing to it

My sister and her suitor they're smiling bout the future

And I'm sittin' thinking this is so nice

Wouldn't it be so great if it was always Christmas time

The lights, the trees

And the way they work together in perfect harmony

The friends, the fam

Gatherin' the neighbors singin' winter wonderland

And unless you got twenty people

Stuck on an elevator

I can't imagine a time when we're all this close

Close together, so close together

Close together, Christmas together

As I'm looking up at heaven

I pray for snowy weather

So I can have a reason to wear an ugly sweater

And my friends must be thinking that I've lost my mind, my mind

But I just love all the beauty around

Christmas time

The lights, the trees

And the way they work together in perfect harmony

The friends, the fam

Gatherin' the neighbors singin' winter wonderland

And unless you got twenty people

Stuck on the elevator

I can't imagine a time when we're all this close

So lovely this time of year

Mucho amor in the air

And unless you got animals and people

Crowded around the manger

I can't imagine a time when we're all this close yeah

Close together, so close together

Close together, Christmas together

Close together, so close together

Close together, Christmas together

The lights, the trees

And the way they work together in perfect harmony

The friends, the fam

Gatherin' the neighbors singin' winter wonderland

And unless you got twenty people

Stuck on the elevator

I can't imagine a time when we're all this close

Close together, so close together

Like a band-aid, like some duct-tape, when we're all this close

Close together, Christmas together." When she finished singing, she noticed I had been listening. "Oh, you heard that?"

I nodded. "I'm Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja. Who are you?"

"I'm Danielle Marley. Y'know, the singer?" She replied. I had no idea who she was but I nodded. I looked at her. She had blonde hair in two braids and green eyes. "So, whatcha doin'?" She asked, smiling.

"Building a snowman, wanna help?" I asked.

"Sure!" Danielle cried. "It's nice to get away from the paparazzi sometimes, y'know?"

Soon, we had made a huge snowman. We laughed and Danielle took out her phone to take a picture. I smirked and threw a snowball at her. She gasped and her head snapped towards me. "Oh, you're on, Greenie!"

I laughed and darted away. She ran after me, tackling me to the ground. We laughed, rolling around in the snow. Soon, she was on top of me and we were laughing, our breath hanging in the air. We stared at each other for a minute. Suddenly, Danielle pulled me into an air sucking kiss.

* * *

**Oh no, Lloyd how can you be sure this isn't another Yvaine Incident?! Hugs, Moon.**


	43. Ice Cream

**Jay POV**  
Part of me couldn't believe that Nya and I were engaged. She wanted to get married in January and right now it was November. We had been planning like crazy. It was something we had both been waiting for since the day we met.  
**Lucy POV**  
Kai came back from the hospital a few weeks later. I was two months pregnant, and was always sick. I hated it. But today, Kai was taking me out for ice cream. We walked through the city, hand in hand. It was snowy out, and snow is awesome. As we passed the park, I noticed something interesting. "Kai, lookie there!" Lloyd was making snow angels with some Blondie. And after the Yvaine incident too!  
Kai didn't care though, so we continued walking. When we reached the ice cream shop, Kai held the door open for me. "Such a gentleman," I joked.  
"Gentlemen like a boss!" Kai laughed. "Mother Father Gentlemen!"  
"Thanks Psy," I giggled, then I turned my attention to all the ice cream flavours. "Could I get a two scoop of Cookies 'n' Cream?" I asked the woman at the counter. She nodded and handed me the cone. "Thank you."  
"Could I get one scoop of Death By Mango?" Kai asked, and the woman nodded again. He took the cone and handed the woman her money.  
"Mr. Daring," I joked.  
"Hey, Death By Mango is delicious! You took two scoops," he retorted.  
"Pregnancy craving!" I reminded him in a sing-songy voice. "If it's so good, can I try some?" He held out his cone and I took a lick. "Mmm, you're right! Want some of mine?" He took a lick of mine as well, and we both laughed.  
**Danielle POV**  
Lloyd and I were making snow angels. We had been dating for about a month now and I was always happy to hang out with him. I had a mega super duper ultra uber amazing surprise for him, but didn't know when to tell him. I stopped making my snow angel and stood up to look at it. Lloyd did the same and we ended up sitting on a pile of snow. "Okay," I began, "I've got a mega super duper ultra uber amazing surprise!"  
Lloyd immediately looked excited. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He cried, clapping his hands together.  
"Okay," I said and took a deep breath in. "You're going to be in my newest music video!"  
"Oh my gosh, really?!" Lloyd asked, happily. I nodded and he gave me a kiss.  
I laughed. "That's exactly what you have to do! I'm singing Last Christmas, and you're the someone special who I'm giving my heart to!"  
Lloyd gave me a kiss. "You're the best, Danny!"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been on the past few days. Christmas stuff, y'know? Hugs, Moon.**


	44. Last Christmas

**Sabrina POV**  
Landon and Autumn were three months old now. I couldn't believe that Christmas was only one month away! My first Christmas on the Bounty! And the twins first Christmas ever!  
Cole had fallen asleep on the couch, with Landon asleep on his stomach. It was so sweet! I couldn't help it; I took a quick picture. Autumn was on my lap, just looking around curiously. "See Autumn? Daddy and Lanny are sleeping." Autumn looked at me as if she understood and I smiled. I loved my family.  
**Lloyd POV**  
I sat on the set of Danielle's music video. She was getting ready to sing. I gave her a quick kiss before the cameras started. "Break a leg."  
She smiled, but before she could speak, someone yelled, "ACTION!" and the music started and she began to sing.  
"Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
(Merry Christmas)  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover buy you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special."  
I was so wrapped up in her singing, I almost forgot to kiss her at the end. Almost. As our lips touched, our arms almost immediately wrapped around each other. Her lips were warm and soft. Then I realized something. I loved Danielle Marley.

* * *

**Be careful Lloyd, she could be evil! Last Christmas is my favourite song to sing at Christmastime. Hugs, Moon**


	45. Sneaking Out

**Lucy POV**  
I still haven't figured out my full potential, though I've mastered spinjitsu. But I AM two months pregnant, so I probably won't be doing much training for a while.  
I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Kai came in and sat next to me, but I ignored him. I was at peace with the world, and felt great. For once, I didn't want to blow something up. I didn't feel nauseous and I didn't have an ice cream craving. It was wonderful.  
Kai seemed to sense my inner peace and just sat quietly beside me. Finally, he spoke, very softly. "You think we'll ever have a family, like Cole and Sabrina?"  
I turned to look at him. "Of course we will. After this baby, maybe we'll have one inside of marriage. If we get married," I sighed. We had been dating for a long time. I wondered if he even wanted to marry me sometimes.  
Suddenly, I felt my nausea come back and I fled to the bathroom, hurling my insides into the toilet. Kai looked sympathetic, and pulled my hair behind me, so it wouldn't get barf on it. I groaned, sickly. I hoped this would end soon.  
**Cole POV**  
Every night, Landon woke up crying. I didn't know why, and it's not like he could tell me. I frequently got sick from the sleepless nights. I felt like a dad, I guess. Sabrina would always make me hot drinks and such, trying to help me. She always told me to let her deal with Landon, but it just felt so natural now.  
I heard Landon let out a small cry, and I pulled myself out of bed. I picked him up and rocked him, singing softly. He was definitely a Daddy's Boy. He rested his head on my shoulder and calmed down. I placed him back beside his sister and was about to climb back into my own bed, until I saw Sabrina staring at me. Busted.  
"Babe, you need more sleep," she whispered, as I slunk back into bed. "If you don't, you'll just get more sick."  
"But I'm his dad, 'Brina," I sighed.  
"And I'm his mom. Let me deal with him," she insisted, snuggling closer to me. "And I'm glad to be married to you. I'm glad we had the twins. But you need sleep." She kissed me, and I felt myself kiss back. We lay kissing, until I felt her start to nod off. Her lips became loose and her head fell back onto her pillow. I smiled, and lay myself back down as well. I knew sleep would do me good.  
**Lloyd POV**  
I couldn't tell anyone I was doing this. I snuck out of my room, leaving a note so no one would worry too much, and jumped from the Bounty. I landed perfectly, and walked to the park. It was dark, but the lights of the city were bright enough. I saw Danielle and met her with a kiss. "Ready to go?"  
"A weekend at a cabin on the beach with you? Definitely!" Danielle laughed. "Let's go." She eyed me suspiciously. "We won't do anything stupid, right?"  
"I hope not," I gulped. If we did, I'd never hear the end of it.  
"We better not. The paparazzi already found out I have a boyfriend, and if I was pregnant before marriage? I'd be dead," Danielle sighed. Then she perked up. "Come on, time's a wastin'!"  
I smiled and we headed towards the beach. I thought about what she said. We wouldn't do anything stupid unless we were drunk, crazy, or being idiots. I hope we aren't idiots.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. Christmas stuff. Hugs, Moon**


	46. Caught

**Danielle POV**

I pulled on some sunglasses and a floppy sunhat. My pale yellow sundress completed the look. Lloyd was in the water of the beach, splashing around. He invited me in, but I declined. Then he started chasing me across the sand. I ran as fast as I could away from him, laughing. Soon my sunglasses and hat fell off and Lloyd tackled me to the ground. We laughed and rolled around in the sand.

"I love you, Danny," Lloyd sighed.

I didn't speak, I just kissed him. He deepened the kiss. My arms instinctively wrapped around him and his hands found their way to my hair, and he pulled my head closer. We pulled away to breathe and I looked seriously into his eyes. "I love you, Lloyd." I pulled him back into a kiss, and his tongue made it's way into my mouth. I was surprised at first, but then my tongue did the same.

Then we heard the clicks of some cameras. I pulled away and looked up. The paparazzi had found us.

I scrambled to the stand up and pulled Lloyd along. We ran into the cabin and locked the doors and pulled the curtains closed. Then I realized what had just happened. We had been caught.

**Sabrina POV**

Guess who I found on the cover of the newspaper this morning? Lloyd. And not just Lloyd. Danielle Marley. A famous singer. And they were fully french kissing.

**Lloyd POV**

I woke up with Danielle sleeping beside me. We had fallen asleep after the paparazzi found us yesterday. I looked around. Danielle's face was red and puffy, as if she cried herself to sleep. I shook her gently awake. "Were you crying?" I asked.

"Yes," she admitted. Then she got a weird look on her face. "What did we do last night?"

"Nothing, I don't think. Now that you mention it, I don't really remember either," I replied, straining my brain to remember.

"We better not have done anything stupid," Danielle huffed.

"We're not idiots, Danny!" I assured her. "I'm sure we didn't."

"Okay," she sighed, seeming to believe me. "I think we should go home. After yesterday, I don't think it's safe to be here anymore."

"Agreed, I'll see you later then?" I asked, standing up.

"Yep," she gave me a quick kiss, and we each went our separate ways.

* * *

**Ooo, they got caught by the paparazzi! And by Sabrina. Hugs, Moon**


	47. Shot at Christmas

**Cole POV**  
A month later, I was woken up by Sabrina. She shook me as I lazily sat up. "What is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
She gave me an 'are you serious?' look. "It's Christmas!" She cried, pulling on my arm. "Come on, come on, come on! We have to go open presents!"  
I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I noticed Autumn was awake, looking around curiously. I smiled and picked her up as Sabrina picked up Landon, who was sleeping. We walked into the living room and there were the rest of the ninja, sitting around the Christmas tree. We sat down too and grinned at everybody. "Let's open some gifts!" I exclaimed, happily.  
**Danielle POV**  
After last month's paparazzi fiasco, Lloyd was grounded from leaving the Bounty until January. I missed him so much! I've been getting sick so much all month! I don't know if it's because of my sadness or not but I was sick of being sick! I was going to the doctor's today, hoping I could get a diagnosis.  
**Lloyd POV**  
Man, I missed Danielle. Even while opening present on Christmas morning, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I glanced towards Sabrina. She was the one who busted me and told my parents. It's not like I had a grudge against her or anything; she had no way of knowing how my parents would react or that they would ground me until Jay and Nya's wedding.  
"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"  
I was snapped from my thoughts as we instinctively put our hands in the air. A girl stepped into the room. Yvaine. I growled, still having a burning hatred for her. She just gave me a smirk and lazily aimed her gun at Landon, then Autumn. She seemed to have second thoughts and aimed her gun at me. "I still hate you," she laughed, and shot.  
The last thing I remember is a sharp pain before I slipped from consciousness.  
**Danielle POV**  
I felt sick. Literally and figuratively. I just got back from the doctor. I had a sudden hatred for Lloyd. I weakly dialed his number. It rang for a while, and when he finally answered, I just yelled, "I HATE YOU!"  
"Uhhhh . . ." That wasn't Lloyd. Oops.  
"Um, sorry, who is this?" I asked, sweetly.  
"This is Kai on Lloyd's cell phone . . ." Shoot.  
"Uh, can I speak to Lloyd?" I gulped.  
"Not right now." Before I could ask why, he continued. "Lloyd was shot in the ribs." I nearly barfed. My boyfriend had been shot?!

* * *

**Oh no! Yvaine came back! And why did Danielle say she hated Lloyd? Hugs, Moon.**


	48. You're Going to be a Father

**Danielle POV**  
I ran into the hospital room. All the ninja were there, and a few doctors. Then there was Lloyd, laying on the bed, unconscious. My hands flew to my mouth and I ran to his side. I looked up at the doctors frantically. "Is he gonna be alright?!"  
"Yes, and you must be his girlfriend?" The doctor asked. I nodded weakly. "I'm sure he'll be fine. We've removed to bullet, and his breathing is normal. The bullet barely missed his right lung." My hands flew to my mouth again. The doctors left the room and it was only me and the ninja.  
"W-why? H-how?" I sobbed, gripping Lloyd's hand tightly.  
"You want me to explain?" A brunette asked, gently. I nodded, and noticed that she held a baby in her arms. "We were all opening Christmas gifts. Then, Yvaine Callobra, a bounty hunter who we've encountered before, came aboard, brandishing a gun. She was deciding who to kill first and she picked Lloyd." I let a gasp escape my lips. "He's not dead, thank gosh," she reassured me. She bit her lip, as if she might cry.  
The man beside her, who was also holding a baby, continued instead. "Then Yvaine tried to shoot the twins." I was guessing that was the babies. "But Lucy pulled a gun on her, and shot her in the shoulder. She escaped and is most likely on the run. We were afraid we'd lost Lloyd, luckily we haven't."  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, thank you all. Can I have some time alone with him?" They nodded and left the room. I sat by Lloyd's bed, holding his hand. "I hate you," I whispered. "I guess you know I don't mean that. In reality, I love you with all my heart and if you died I would have no purpose in life." I started to cry as I continued. "B-but right now, I-I have m-mixed emotions. I-I love you, b-but I h-hate you." I took a second to wipe my tears away. "Because even though you said we weren't idiots, we were." I stood up to leave. "I hope you know what that means." I walked to the door, but before I opened it, I turned and said, "You're going to be a father." And I left the room.

* * *

**LE GASP! LLOYD'S GONNA BE A DADDY?! And, sorry it's so short! Hugs, Moon**


	49. Will You Marry Me?

**Cole POV**

Sabrina and I sat in silence. Our four month old twins were sleeping soundly as we sat on our bed in thought. Sabrina lay her head on my shoulder, almost in a sad way. "Can you believe Lloyd was shot?" I shook my head. It was nearly unbelievable. "I mean, what does Yvaine have against him? She just used him! Nothing more!"

"It's crazy," I sighed. "And remember when Kai answered his phone? His girlfriend said she hated him! What was that about?" Sabrina shrugged. Neither of us knew.

Sabrina sat up. "I'm tired of moping!" She gave me a kiss, which I returned. She readjusted her lips and I accidentally landed a kiss on her nose. She giggled and snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her. She looked up into my eyes. "Think we'll have anymore kids?"

"Not for a while, hopefully. Those twins are a handful!" Sabrina laughed at my comment. "What? It's true!" I joked, and gave her another kiss. She deepened the kiss and pulled her arms around me.

We heard a tiny cry and we pulled away. Sabrina stood up, smiling. She picked up Autumn, who gurgled at her. I laughed and Autumn looked at me. She cooed and smiled, reaching her tiny hands towards me. Sabrina smiled and passed the little baby to me. Autumn giggled, causing me to smile. I loved my family.

**Danielle POV**

I've been visiting Lloyd everyday for a week. He still hasn't woken up, even though the doctors say he'll be fine. I was worried sick. Why couldn't he just wake up?

**Lucy POV**

Three months pregnant. It feels weird, because I'm still a virgin. I'm pregnant because of a gun. I have one crazy, mixed up life.

Kai snuck beside me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Hey."

I smiled up at him. "Hey. What's up, Fire Face?"

He shrugged. "Oh, but I've got something to show you. Come on." He pulled me outside, to the deck. "We're going for a walk." I laughed and he helped me jump to the ground below, safely. He led me through the city, and to a theater.

"Why are we here?" I asked. It said some singing group called the Royal Blacksmiths was performing.

"To watch the show of course," Kai said, mischievously.

We sat down in the front row and I realized there was not a single other soul in the audience. "What is this?!" I asked. Kai just smirked and stayed quiet. I rolled my eyes and began to watch the show.

The singers started humming and snapping their fingers. Then they started singing, a song I've never heard before. "Lucy, oh Lucy! You sweeeet little girl! I love you more than myself, and I've got one question to ask." I realized this song was exclusively meant for me! I just stared in awe as Kai got onstage and sang one verse. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**KAI FINALLY ASKED HER! With the help of Cole's dad XD Hugs, Moon.**


	50. Tomorrow's Tea

**Lucy POV**

My hands flew to my mouth. I climbed slowly on stage and hugged him. "Yes," I whispered. He smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger. I kissed him deeply. When I finally pulled away, I asked, "How did you arrange all this?"

"Cole helped me out. That's his dad," Kai pointed to the lead singer.

"Gosh, I love you," I laughed and kissed him again.

**Danielle POV**

I sighed. Why did I even bother visiting him anymore? It's not like I'll just walk in the room one day and he'll be awake-

"Danielle?"

I had just opened the door and I saw Lloyd, sitting up in bed. "LLOYD!" I screamed and hugged him tightly.

"H-hey Danny!" He coughed. "What have I missed?"

"Only that you're going to be a father," I whispered, so he could barely hear me.

"What?!" He asked, astonished.

"Remember when the paparazzi caught us on the beach?" He nodded. "Remember that morning we couldn't remember anything, and you assured me we didn't do anything stupid?" He nodded again, slowly getting the idea. "Well, we're idiots. So hurray for us," I mock cheered. "I'm only a month in."

"I-I don't know what to say . . ." Lloyd murmured.

"So don't say anything," I whispered. "We're in this together, right?"

He nodded. "I'll be right by your side to help you through this."

"And I'll be by yours," and I kissed him.

**Zane POV**

Lucy and Kai entered the kitchen while I was cooking with Sabrina. Luckily, she is a much better cook than her husband. "You seem happy," Sabrina commented.

"I'm engaged!" Lucy cried, excitedly showing us her ring.

"It's about time!" Sabrina laughed, giving her friend a hug.

"Congratulations," I told them. "I wish you both the best."

"We're getting married in June," Kai told us.

Lucy was smiling as if she'd just gotten engaged. Oh wait, she had. I was about to congratulate them again, when Lucy suddenly dropped to floor, and arrow in her leg. We all immediately ducked. Except I ducked too quickly, causing a tray of Tomorrow's Tea to crash to the floor, filling the air with purple smoke.

* * *

**Oh nooooooooooo! And also; YAY FIFTY CHAPTERS AND COUNTING! If you read this, please tell me what you think of it so far :D Hugs, Moon**


	51. Affected

**Lucy POV**

I screamed from the pain. But shockingly, it wasn't just the arrow in my leg. I was going into labor. "What the heck is going on?!" I shrieked. "I'm going into labor!"

"The tea!" Kai exclaimed. "It affected the baby!"

"Get Lucy to the hospital!" Sabrina ordered, pushing us towards the door.

Kai picked me up, because I couldn't walk with an arrow in my leg, and we booked it to the hospital. I was beginning to cry from the pain. Kai ran into the hospital doors and started calling out to doctors to help. At first they were hesitant until Kai told them we were ninjas and they got right to work. I would've kept crying, but I passed out from the pain.

**Sabrina POV**

"This is all my fault . . ." I looked at Zane, who was sitting on the floor glumly.

"It wasn't your fault, Zane," I told him. "It was whoever shot that arrow's fault."

"But I was clumsy, Sabrina!" He sighed. "It shocked me and-"

"It shocked everyone, Zane!" I argued.

"I-I need to get some air," Zane whispered and ran from the room.

"Wait, Zane! Oh well, I'll give him some time," I decided. I picked up the shard of the tea jar carefully. It looked like only one had broke, so that was good. I threw the shards away and went into my room. Cole was in there, sleeping. I smiled; Landon was on his stomach. Autumn was at his side. Cole was a great dad.

**Lucy POV**

When I woke, I felt terrible. I groaned and sat up. Was that a dream? Nope, I was at the hospital. Kai noticed I was awake and hugged me. "Oh Lucy! Are you alright?" I nodded. "While you were passed out, they removed the arrow and did a C-section."

"Wait, so we have a baby?" I asked, trying to take it all in.

Kai nodded and kissed me. Then he frowned. "Well, kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He looked nervous but said, "The tea affected it. It's already a year and a half old." I fainted.

* * *

**Oh my goshhhh! Craaaaaazzzzzyyyy! Hugs, Moon.**


	52. Family of Our Own

**Kai POV**

Oh gosh, she fainted. I sighed. The doctors entered, still just as befuddled as before. "Mr. Flamey, what exactly happened before you came to the hospital?"

"We just got engaged and- and-" I felt tears coming into my eyes. "We went home and someone started shooting arrows and she got hit and then some Tomorrow Tea got knocked over and affected the baby!"

They looked at me strangely. "Why in the world would you have Tomorrow Tea?"

"I-I don't know!" I cried.

The doctors left the room abruptly and I wiped tears from my eyes. A nurse entered quietly. "Do you want to hold your daughter?" She asked, softly. I nodded silently and she handed me the one and a half year old and scuttled away.

I looked at the baby in my arms. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked at me curiously and giggled a bit. I couldn't believe it.

**Zane POV**

I walked through the forest, aimlessly. I feel incredibly guilty about earlier. I didn't know if Lucy was alright or not. I was glum and had no idea what to do. I walked by a lake and looked out across the water. Why was I so clumsy?

I heard a scream and my ninja instinct kicked in. I scanned the water and saw a girl drowning in the center of the lake! I froze the water with my full potential and sped towards her. She was sitting on top of the ice now, out of breath from the scare. I reached a hand out to her. "Are you alright, Miss . . .?"

"Iris," she said quickly, taking my hand and standing up. "Thank you very much . . .?"

"Zane," I informed her. "What happened?"

She turned away. "I'd rather not discuss that right now, thank you very much." I tilted my head in confusion. She almost sounded angry. She turned back to me, realizing I hadn't left. "I wish I could tell you Zane, but it's confidential."

Now that she was facing me, I could get a good look at her. She had light brown hair in a bun and piercing red eyes. I gazed at her. She was beautiful. Was it possible I was in love?

"Ooookaaaay . . . You're staring to creep me out . . ." Iris mumbled. "But hey, you saved my life, so here's my number. Gimme a call later!" And she skipped away. I sighed dreamily. I was definitely in love. But she was a human, and I was a robot. It would never work out.

**Lloyd POV**

A week later, I was out of the hospital. Danielle had a few weeks off before her tour, so she decided to hang out with me at the Bounty. I couldn't believe Jay and Nya were getting married in two weeks! And Lucy had a baby that's older than the twins! And she was engaged. Crazy world.

Danielle was in love with the twins. She would tickle them and they would laugh like all almost-five-month-old babies do. "You silly goose!" She told them, causing them to burst into more giggles.

Sabrina was becoming great friends with her. I was so happy, because Danielle really wanted to stay with us until she had to go on tour, so if she became friends, that'd be fantastic.

Cole picked up Landon. "Hey Lanny! Do you like Danielle?" Landon just gurgled. I picked up Autumn, and she didn't seem to care. Babies were so cute.

Danielle looked at me, as if to say that we would have a baby of our own soon. I realized she was right. We were going to have a family in eight months.

* * *

**Zane's in love?! Never say never, Zane! She might love you for what's inside! And also Lucy's daughter looks nothing like her . . . Or Kai . . . Hugs, Moon.**


	53. Happy for Her

**Lucy POV**

I picked up our little one and a half year old baby. We decided on the name Pandora. Pandora Flamey. She was definitely a cutie! She crawled up to Kai. "Dada!" She cried, happily. Kai picked her up and kissed her nose. She just giggled and tugged on Kai's bowtie.

"Don't pull on Daddy's bowtie!" I scolded her playfully. "We've got to look nice for Uncle Jay and Auntie Nya's wedding today!"

Pandora looked at me, confusedly. I straightened her little dress and looked at our little family. Perfect. Now, we had to get to Jay and Nya's wedding.

**Nya POV**

I am so nervous! Jay hasn't seen me in my dress yet; it's strapless and has a really long train. Sabrina helped me adjust my veil. "Oh Nya, I'm so happy for you!" She cooed, as she adjusted the veil.

"Thanks, I'm a nervous wreck though," I sighed.

Sabrina laughed. "Don't worry, Jay's probably feeling the exact same way! Cole kept telling me how nervous he was that I'd ditch the wedding!" We both laughed. It felt good to laugh; it helped relieve my stress.

"So who's here?" I asked, still feeling a bit nervous.

"Garmadon, Misako, Sensei Wu, Jay's parents, my family, AKA me, Cole and the twins, Zane, Lloyd and Danielle, and a bunch of other people who I don't know, but I'm sure you know," Sabrina told me.

"No Kai?" I asked. He had to walk me down the aisle in place of our deceased father.

"Not yet." Sabrina peeked out the door. "No, wait, he and Lu just got here with baby Pandora!"

"I can't believe my brother had a kid before me!" I laughed.

"Technically, Pandora isn't really theirs," Sabrina reminded me.

"She is though," I said. "She's my niece!"

"Oh, I gotta go! Best of luck!" Sabrina told me, and scampered off. I gulped and got ready to walk down the aisle.

**Jay POV**

I gazed at Nya. She was positively beautiful! As she stood beside me, I couldn't believe this day was finally here. I completely zoned out on the preacher, just saying I Do when needed. Nya was staring at me too. Finally, came those five wonderful words, "You may kiss the bride."

Our lips met and my heart skipped a beat. I was married to Nya Flamey. She pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around her, dipping her slightly. This was officially the best day of my life.

**Kai POV**

As my sister got married, I couldn't help but think of our wedding coming up in June. Six months from now, maybe a bit less. And then, Lucy and I would be married. But that hasn't happened yet. For now, I'm just happy for my sister.

* * *

**Yay! Jay and Nya are married! Oh, and on a completely different note: the cover for this story (that I *just* changed), was drawn by the wonderful DancerTheDoodler, so photo credit goes to her! Hugs, Moon**


	54. A Second Nindroid

**Nya POV**

It's been nearly two months since Jay and I have gotten married. Kai and Lucy have their wedding in four months from now and I'm so happy for them. But I've been getting sick recently. I've scheduled a doctor's appointment for later today. Hopefully it's nothing contagious.

**Zane POV**

I still wonder about Iris. She was very secretive and I've tried to call her, but she never answers. It's almost been two months since I've seen her. I walked through the forest where I first met her. I could see the lake where she nearly drowned. It seemed like a dream now.

I heard a scream and turned to see a man hitting a girl. She had her back to me, so I couldn't tell who she was and I couldn't see the man's face. I decided to hide and listen before I jumped into action. I climbed up a tree and watched the two.

"You worthless piece of ****!" The man cried, hitting her again. He turned slightly so I could see him. He had half black, half white hair and white eyes. Very creepy.

"LANGUAGE!" She screamed at him, through tears.

"You couldn't complete a simple mission!" He growled. "You're as useless as the other two!"

"But, X, I-I couldn't! H-he was just so . . . Sweet!" She whimpered. I had heard the name X before . . . I checked my database and gasped quietly. X was the one who had forced Sabrina and Lucy to steal and kill.

"Address me as Sir!" X growled. "You were my star agent, Iris! Yet you cannot bring yourself to murder one, ******* nindroid!" My eyes widened as I realized the situation. Iris had been sent to kill me. But . . . She liked me . . .

"LANGUAGE!" She cried. "I don't care! Maybe I'll quit like Lucy and Sabrina did!"

"You will do no such thing, *****! I'll deactivate you!" He threatened, reaching towards her arm. She snatched her arm away, but not fast enough. X grabbed her arm and flipped open a compartment in it. I fell out of the tree when I realized; Iris was a robot.

**Iris POV**

We both turned to see Zane fall out of a tree. Funny, I never pictured him as clumsy. "ZANE!" I called, trying to run towards him, but X was still clutching my arm. I high kicked him in the neck, causing him to fall over, and then I ran towards the nindroid. I helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes . . ." Zane replied, rubbing his head. He looked up at me. "Y-you're a robot too?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. Small word, huh?" I gave a slight laugh. Zane looked at me, confusedly. "Your funny switch is off, isn't it?"

He nodded, but was staring over my shoulder. "We don't have time for that now, we have to fight! Or flee." I turned to see X had gotten up and was running towards me, fists clenched.

I grabbed his fist that was coming towards my face, laughing. "You taught me everything I know, X. Be proud."

He just smirked. "Yes, but not everything I know." He twisted my arm and flung me over his head. I banged against a tree and fell over. My artificial skin came off around my right eye, showing my robotic face. I groaned and watch X fight Zane. Zane didn't stand a chance! I had to help! I tried to stand, but fell back down. Something was wrong with my right leg! I groaned again. I hated being useless!

I could feel wind fly through my hair and it seemed to lift me up. I was two feet above the ground! I seemed to be glowing a grayish blue colour and then, X was lifted into the air. I realized I was controlling the wind, and flung him to the side like a rag doll.

Zane just stared at me. I floated down to him, smiling. I heard X groan and I tried to pull Zane away, but my leg was still messed up. Zane picked me up bridal style and ran away from X, who still lay sprawled on the ground.

* * *

**Woah, Iris is a nindroid?! And X came back And has VERY NAUGHTY LANGUAGE! Hugs, Moon.**


	55. Nanas

**Jay POV**

I was kinda worried. Nya was still at the doctors. What could possibly be wrong? She entered our room and I hugged her. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing her nervous expression.

"Jay . . ." She began. "I-I'm pregnant!"

**Kai POV**

Pandora was using a table to steady herself. She looked at me. "Dada!" It felt crazy, suddenly having a one and a half year old baby. She could already crawl and say a few words, but was still working on learning to walk. Pandora reached towards me. "Dada!" She wanted me to pick her up, but I wanted to see what she would do if I didn't. She had both hands on the table and took a step towards me. I watched as she slowly let go of the table and took a few more steps towards me. Just as she lost her balance, I picked her up and spun her around.

"Lu! Pandora just took her first steps!" I called.

Lucy ran into the room. Pandora pointed to her and cried, "Mama!" Lucy smiled and looked at me expectantly. I set Pandora on the floor and she took a few steps towards Lucy. "Mama!" Then she fell over and started to cry.

Lucy picked her up. "It's okay, Pandora, Mommy's here." Pandora rested her head on Lucy's shoulder, and put her fingers in her mouth, sniffling. Lucy smiled at me, and gave me a quick kiss. "Can you believe it? We're parents!"

"Crazy," I laughed. "But Pandora is perfect for us."

Lucy nodded. "Little Panda." Then she gasped. "Oh my gosh, her nickname should be Panda!" I laughed. "I'm serious, Flame Butt!"

"I agree, it's adorable." I looked at Pandora. "Do you agree, Pandora?"

She looked at me, confusedly. Then she pointed to the kitchen. "Nana!" Lucy and I laughed. Pandora's favourite food was bananas and she called it Nanas. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Then floor felt very shaky and I fell over. I pulled a dart from my shoulder before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Oh no, who shot that dart?! And Nya's pregnant! She might be the only one who actually did it inside of marriage. . . Except Lucy was shot, so she doesn't really count. Hugs, Moon.**


	56. Taken

**Kai POV**

I groaned as I came to. My memory was foggy. Let's see what I can remember. Jay and Nya have been married for two months. Landon and Autumn were six months old. Pandora was about nineteen months old. Wait, Pandora! I just went to get a banana! I ran into the other room and saw Lucy unconscious on the floor, with a dart in her shoulder. I pulled out the dart and shook her awake. "Lucy, where's Pandora?!"

Lucy sat up immediately. "He took her!" And she started crying.

"Who took her, Lu?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"X! He took her! I-I remember hearing her crying . . . And screaming 'Mama' and 'Dada' . . . But I couldn't do anything about it!" Lucy sobbed. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down, but she kept sobbing. I felt my eyes fill with tears too. Why Pandora? Why my little Panda?

**Sabrina POV**

I could hear Lucy crying as I held my baby boy tightly. I had seen him. X had been here. I wasn't hiding or anything, but I was terrified. He had finally left, without coming in our room, but it sounded like he had done something to Lucy.

Cole was sleeping, Autumn laying beside him. I sat on the bed, still holding Landon. I was too scared to leave. Even though I could hear my best friend crying her lungs out, I was doing nothing. I'm such a wimp.

**Lloyd POV**

Danielle and I still haven't told anyone she's three months pregnant. We don't know how or when. What was funny though, was she didn't really show and was just as hyper as ever. We were playing at the playground because we're extremely immature. Danielle sat on the swing beside me. We were having a contest to see who could fling their shoe farther.

"I win!" Danielle exclaimed, laughing. "I'll go get our shoes. Should I jump?"

"If you think you can!" I taunted, also laughing.

Danielle jumped, and stumbled on her landing, falling on her face. She started laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief. She was alright. I jumped, landing perfectly beside her. She stood, brushing herself off. "How do you do that so well?"

"Ninja, remember?" I bit my lip, but said, "I was going to do this later, but I'm gonna do it now." I got on one knee in front of her. "Danielle, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

**Zane POV**

I took Iris to a secluded area of the woods to look at her injury. Her leg seemed to have somehow been disconnected from the rest of her body. I made a few adjustments and replaced a few wires and gears and it was good as new. I also gave her some more artificial skin for her eye.

She looked me in the eyes when I was finished. "Zane, I, um, think you're really sweet and, um, I kinda, uh, love you."

I was astonished. "I love you too," I said finally.

She smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I hoped this would last forever.

**Jay POV**

"Nya, that's amazing!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"I'm a month and a half in," Nya told me.

I gave her a kiss. She deepened the kiss until we heard Lucy crying. Nya pulled away. "We should go check on them." I agreed and we ran into the room they were in. Kai was hugging Lucy, who was crying. "What happened?"

"H-he took her! X took P-Pandora!" Lucy sobbed.

Nya and I looked at each other. This was terrible. I couldn't imagine how it would feel and I hoped I never would.

* * *

**I tried to incorperate (did I fail at spelling that?) All the Ninja's POVs, or all the couples POVs or, well, you know what I mean (I hope) Hugs, Moon**


	57. Shot in the Heart

**Lucy POV**

As Nya did a sonic scan for X, I buried my head in Kai's shirt, crying my eyes out. "I can't find him," Nya sighed, flopping down onto a chair. I cried harder, thinking I might never see my daughter again.

"Wait, what if we're scanning for the wrong person?" Jay suggested.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Well, X took her. But why don't we scan for Pandora herself?" Jay pondered.

"Well, I can try," Nya said, scanning for my baby. "Hey! I found her!" I snapped my head towards her. "She's on Lavarock Island!" I looked at the 3D image of the island. It had a huge volcano in the center, it was covered in forest and surrounding the whole island was a rocky cliff. Nya pointed to a lab inside the volcano. "That's where she is."

"We're going in." I looked up at my fiance. He was set on going. And I was going too.

**Danielle POV**

I was shocked. I stood, looking like an idiot, then snapped from my trance and cried, "YES!" I flung my arms around him. Then I bit my lip and turned away. "But I haven't been completely honest with you, or anyone . . ." Lloyd looked at me, completely confused. I bared my fangs, causing him to stumbled backwards a bit. "Lloyd, I'm a vampire."

**Kai POV**

Lucy and I scaled the rock wall surrounding Lavarock Island. Pandora HAD to be here! Lucy lost her footing and I grabbed her hand before she fell onto the rocks below. She was obviously scared, but regained her footing and we continued to climb.

When we finally reached the top, we stared at the volcano. It was huge. I wrapped my arms around my fiancee and used my full potential to fly to the top, and then inside, the volcano. I could see the lab, it was on the shore of the lava. Lucy was obviously weak due to the heat, so I pulled her into the lab. She pulled off the top of her ninja suit to reveal a tank top underneath. She tie the sleeves of her shirt around her waist and we continued through the lab. Tons of scientists walked around, ignoring us fully.

We finally reached a room that had a sign on the door that read, 'Testing'. Lucy entered the room without thinking and saw it was filled with scientists. In the center was a dead, baby panda. Lucy gasped, "Mailee!" I realized this was the panda Lucy had loved so much for so many years. Now it was gone.

But there wasn't time to comfort her, the scientists turned towards us. One pulled out a gun. Lucy was about to pull hers out too, but the scientist shot first. She clutched her heart and fell to the ground. Then I realized; my fiancee was shot in the heart. She was dead.

* * *

**I'm so MEAN! Oh my gosh! But don't worry, I'll fix it all in the end! Hugs, Moon**


	58. Panda the Panda

**Kai POV**

I freaked out. She was dead. Totally, undeniably dead. I went from sad to scared to enraged. I spun towards them, knocking the gun out off the first scientist's hand. The rest began fleeing from the room. Now, the only one left was the who had the gun, which I had just knocked from his hand. I punched him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Then I grabbed him and threw him out the door.

I turned to Lucy's dead body and saw something amazing. She was alive.

**Lloyd POV**

"What?!" I cried. "You're a vampire?!"

Danielle began to cry. "You don't want to marry me anymore, do you?"

I hugged her. "Of course I do. I still love you. It was just a shock, that's all." I wiped away her tears and she looked me in the eyes, happily. I took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. She hugged me again, and gave me a kiss. When she pulled away, I asked, "How did you become a vampire, if you don't mind my asking."

Danielle shrugged. "My parents were vamps too. I think they were bitten, but they died when I was little, so I don't know." She bit her lip and continued. "I've kept it a secret for so long, it feels good to tell someone. Especially my fiance. I need to warn you though, when I smell blood, I usually, um, bite people. I've only done it when I was little, but it's still possible."

I nodded. "Wow, this is quite the turn of events." Danielle laughed. "I mean, I'm marrying a vampire! Not that little details like that matter." I kissed her again.

**Zane POV**

Iris and I talked for a long time. She told me she doesn't remember who built her, she just remember that X found her and he forced her to do things. We also figured out she's the ninja of wind, and that what she did back with X was her full potential. I still can't believe that there's someone who loves me! I feel like we're rushing into this relationship, but I couldn't care less.

I took her back to the Bounty, to find Jay and Nya pacing the floor nervously. "What happened?"

"Pandora was kidnapped and Kai and Lucy went searching for her on Lavarock Island!" Nya explained, then she noticed Iris. "Who's this?"

"I'm Iris. The girlfriend," Iris said, laughing lightly. "Also a robot. Or a nindroid, I guess."

"What's your element?" Jay asked.

"Wind." Iris blasted some wind throughout the room, to prove her point. I smiled, introducing Iris to Jay and Nya. Eventually, she would know everyone.

**Kai POV**

I ran up to Lucy and embraced her. "How are you alive?!" I asked, staring at her. "And there's no bullet!"

Lucy just turned around to reveal big, beautiful, white wings. "I died, but I came back."

I stared at her. "So, you're a real angel?" She just nodded. I gave her a quick kiss. "Now we have to find Panda!" Lucy laughed, seeing the nickname had caught on.

We went into the next room and saw something we never expected in a million years. There was Pandora, but she was covered in fur, had ears on top of her head, and had a small tail. Panda was an actual panda.

* * *

**Wow, isn't this getting crazy? I blame Danielle and Iris. They're based on my actual, real life friends, Danielle (DannyGirlDoesJazzHands) and Iris (IreyRules) and they gave me all the ideas for their characters. Thus, blame them :P Hugs, Moon (PS don't worry guys, I still love ya)**


	59. Destined

**Lucy POV**

I ran up to my daughter and hugged her. She looked more like a Kung Fu Panda character. A human-like build, but with fur, panda ears, panda tail, and paw-like hands. "Mama!" She buried her head in my shoulder, obviously scared.

"It's okay, Panda, it'll be fine," I whispered, rocking the baby slightly. I felt the volcano shake. It was about to erupt! I pulled Kai close and spread my wings. I flew through the lab, out of the volcano, and off of the island just in time to see the volcano erupt. I landed on the Bounty and Kai ran to get the others.

I held Panda close. I felt her forehead. It was freaking hot! I went into our bathroom and put a slightly damp cloth on her head. The cool cloth made her body temperature cool down, and I watched in amazement as she reverted back into a normal human. "Kai!" I cried. He ran in and I showed him what happened.

"We should ask Zane about it," Kai suggested, and led me to the bridge where Zane, a girl named Iris, Jay and Nya were. Iris introduced herself as Zane's girlfriend. She seemed nice.

Zane took Panda and examined her. "She turns into a half panda in extreme heat. I suggest making sure her room is always at room temperature or cooler."

I nodded. "Thanks Zane." I walked back to my room with Kai holding Panda. I wondered where Sabrina and Cole were. I hadn't seen them all day. "Kai, you put Panda back in our room. I'm gonna see Sabs and Cole." He nodded and took Panda to our room.

I walked up to Cole and Sabrina's room. I was about to knock, but I heard them talking. I pressed my ear to the door to listen.

"Cole, how much longer can we keep this a secret?" Sabrina asked, through sobs.

"I don't know, 'Brina," Cole sighed. "I just don't know."

"We'll have to tell everyone what the tattoos means eventually . . . I can't believe that Autumn is destined to destroy Ninjago . . ." What. The. Heck?!

* * *

**Sorry, it's short! But AUTUMN'S DESTINED TO DESTROY NINJAGO?! Huge cliffhanger! Hugs, Moon**


	60. Going to be a Mother

**Sabrina POV**

I was silent for a moment. I could've sworn I heard Lucy. Oh well. I rested my head on Cole's shoulder. "Cole, why does it have to be this way? My little six month old babies! Autumn, destined to help destroy Ninjago, Landon, destined to help save it. Why?"

"I don't know," Cole whispered, kissing me on the top of my head. He brushed my hair from my eyes and looked at me. "It'll be alright though, okay?" I nodded silently, tears still stinging at my eyes.

**Kai POV**

It's been two months since we were on Lavarock Island. Keeping Panda cool was easy. Keeping her in one place was hard. Now that she could walk, she darted around the ship, never in one place.

Today, she ran up to me. "Dada, play?" I laughed and started to chase her around. She laughed her tiny head off as she darted away from me.

She ran up to Zane and Iris. "Unka! Antie!" She called all the ninja 'uncle' and 'aunt', even though only Jay and Nya were her real uncle and aunt. She climbed onto Iris's lap. Iris was sweet, always nice to the little kids. Panda saw me coming and ran away. Zane and Iris laughed as I chased the little toddler.

Landon and Autumn were eight months old now, and had taught themselves to crawl. Panda loved Landon, but didn't like Autumn much. Panda ran up to them. "Lanny!" She hugged Landon. She scowled at Autumn. "Auttie." No one one why there was so much hatred between those two, but there was.

Autumn scowled back. "AbababaABABABA!" Autumn cried, as if scolding Panda. Panda just laughed and ran away. I wondered what was up between those two.

**Lloyd POV**

Danielle and I are getting married in August, three months from now. It was two months after Kai and Lucy's wedding. Danielle came up to me, crying. "What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

"I-I lost t-the b-baby!" Danielle sobbed.

I was in shock. "What?" I pulled her close, letting her cry on my shoulder. "That's terrible!" Danielle just kept crying. I kissed her forehead. "Shh, shh, it's okay . . ." I comforted her. I hoped she would be okay.

**Nya POV **

I was three and a half months pregnant now. Jay and I were going to tell everyone. At dinner, Jay stood. "Um, hey everyone!" I looked at everyone at the table. Cole, Sabrina, Kai, Lucy, Zane, Iris, Lloyd, and Danielle all turned to look at him. "Um, hehe, ever hear the one where two guys walk into a bar? Ouch. Hehehe." He was laughing nervously and everyone just stared at him.

I sighed, and stood up too. "What my husband is trying to say, is that I'm pregnant!" Lucy, Iris, Danielle and Sabrina were immediately squealing and were all over me with questions. The guys were congratulating Jay, with friendly pats on the back and such. Panda, Autumn and Landon just sat in their highchairs, staring at us blankly. I was suddenly excited. I was going to be a mother.

* * *

**Yay and oh no! I'm too sleepy to say anything else. Hugs, Moon**


	61. Every Rosa has her Thorns

**Sabrina POV**

As Nya announced her pregnancy, I wondered if now would be a good time to tell everyone about the prophecy. I glanced at Cole and he seemed to understand and nodded. I stood up. "Um, hey, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but, um, Cole and I uncovered a prophecy . . ." Everyone immediately looked at me. I took a deep breath and continued. "It stated that the ninja of fall would help destroy Ninjago, but the ninja of snow would help save it." Everyone gasped. "And those tattoos that are on their cheeks? They're part of the prophecy. It means they will be the leaders of their groups, as in, Autumn will lead a group set out to destroy Ninjago, and Landon will lead a group set out to save it . . ." I felt tears come into my eyes and I buried my head in Cole's shoulder. I couldn't speak anymore. When Autumn heard her name, she looked up at me, as if to ask what was going on. I wished I knew.

**Iris POV**

I feel really bad for Sabrina and Cole. It must be terrible when your children are destined to fight. I caught Zane looking at me and I gave him a worried smile. Autumn was looking at everyone, looking confused. I looked at the innocent little baby. Why was it her?

Suddenly, I felt someone put me in a headlock and whisper, "Poor little flower . . . Disobey and you die." I went stock-still. I knew that voice. Rosa.

"Rosa, get your backstabbing, double crossing, evil hands off of me!" I cried, slipping out of her headlock. "And you suck at headlocks, girl!" Everyone just stared at me and my identical twin. I sighed. "Everyone, meet Rosa. My twin sister. My highly evil twin sister. Who I'm not afraid of. She still works for X. She's a *****." I gave her a fake smile. "Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Even though I hate swearing, it was a true fact.

Rosa laughed, shaking her head. "You should be scared of me, Irey. That was your first mistake." She pulled out a dagger. I just laughed, causing her to laugh. "I love how you're so calm!" I knocked the dagger out of her hand and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards.

Then I heard a yell of surprise. I turned to see the dagger had slashed Lloyd's arm and it was bleeding lightly. I looked confused as Danielle covered her mouth and started crying. It wasn't that bad a cut, barely any blood. I watched as Lloyd hugged her, whispering something in her ear. She nodded and slowly took her hands from her mouth. Then, it seemed like something possessed her, and she bit him.

There was no time for me to do anything, because Rosa was up again. "Gosh, Iris, you're better than before. But I see you don't know spinjitsu." She spun towards me. "But I do."

Sabrina laughed at my sister's empty threat and spun up to us. "But so does everyone else in this room!" And with a great kick, my sister was on the floor again. She scrambled to her feeet and started cursing.

"LANGUAGE!" I screamed, laughing.

"I'll be back, I swear!" Rosa cried, and jumped out the window. I just laughed.

**Danielle POV**

It had been years since I've bitten anyone, and now I just bit my fiance! As I pulled the blood from his body, I started crying. I knew everyone was probably staring at me. I pulled away and cried freely, as Lloyd fainted. Blood dripped from my fangs. I sat by Lloyd's body. I didn't know if he was dead or alive or if he still loved me.

"Man, that was nothing like Batman Verses Dracula," Lloyd mumbled, sitting up.

"LLOYD! OH MY GOSH I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" I sobbed, hugging him, tightly. He rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Anyone want to explain to me what the heck is going on?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms expectantly.

I bared my fangs. "I'm a vamp . . ." I whispered. "When I smell blood, it's hard to control my natural instincts." Lloyd smiled, revealing fangs in his own mouth. I gasped. "Lloyd! I turned you into a-a-a-!" I couldn't finish, he kissed me.

"Hey, it's okay. It's kinda cool actually," he said, laughing slightly. I smiled and hugged him. "Love you, Danielle."

* * *

**Wow, Danielle, just wow . . . Same goes for Iris! Oh well. Completely different note: the wonderful NancyDrewified has made the new cover image for me! It's Panda when she's older. Thanks Jayce! Hugs, Moon**


	62. Two Weddings and a Baby

**Sabrina POV**

I still worry about the twins like crazy. But today was Kai and Lucy's wedding, so I was going to try not to worry too much. I wanted my best friend to have a great wedding and worrying wasn't going to help.

**Kai POV**

"You may kiss the bride." Ah, the words I had been waiting for. I pulled Lucy into a kiss, dipping her slightly. She seemed to enjoy it, deepening the kiss. Everyone clapped, even little Panda, who sat with Jay and Nya. I knew this day couldn't get any worse.

**Danielle POV**

I laughed as I read some of the comments on my status. I just posted I was retiring, to get married, and some comments were so funny!

_NOOOOOOO DANIELLE YOU CAN'T HOW WILL YOU PAY FOR YOUR RENT?!_

_OMG I'm actually crying!_

_How could you retire you *****!?_

_But . . . I have all your albums!_

I started laughing again. People loved me, but I told them once I got settled I might make a comeback. Or hey, maybe one of my kids would become famous instead.

**Lloyd POV**

Two months later, Danielle and I got married. I was still coming to terms with the fact I was a vampire. It was weird, now I had fangs, super senses, and I had vampire speed, making me feel like Flash. But other than that, I wasn't really different. Danielle and I were married, and that's all that really mattered.

As we got ready for bed, Danielle suddenly crumpled to the floor. "What the heck?! I'm going into labor!" She cried, grabbing her stomach.

"B-but you lost the baby!" I exclaimed, helping her up.

"Just get me to the hospital. I'm sure they'll be able to explain," Danielle whimpered, obviously in pain. I nodded and we left, quickly.

**Cole POV**

Danielle went into labor, but Lloyd never told us she was pregnant. Sabrina was worried, but Landon was keeping us awake, so we couldn't sleep it off. "Poor Lanny," Sabrina sighed, cradling the eleven month baby. I couldn't believe the twins were almost a year old.

Autumn used the edge of their crib to help stand and started crying. I picked her up and rocked her gently. I couldn't believe how big they were getting. One day, they wouldn't be my little babies anymore.

**Lucy POV**

Panda usually slept in between us at night. She was a darling. I would always drape my wings around her and Kai while we slept. I couldn't believe we had a little girl. Our little panda.

**Iris POV**

I've been with the ninja for five months now, same time that I've been dating Zane. I had learned spinjitsu and how to better control my full potential. It was pretty fun being a ninja. I also learned that Rosa and a girl named Yvaine had teamed up with X. Great. I hope you detected my sarcasm.

**Danielle POV**

I had a baby. A beautiful baby girl. Reagan Lily Garmadon. I still didn't know how it was possible. I mean, I know vampires don't show pregnancy symptoms, but the doctor had told me I lost the baby!

"You see, Mrs. Garmadon, you were originally carrying twins. One of them was lost, that's what the other doctor saw. But this beautiful girl is very much alive, though she seems to be having some slight breathing issues. We're looking into it now," the doctor explained.

I nodded. "Thank you." When the doctor left, I gave Lloyd a small kiss. "We have a daughter."

* * *

**Question 1 (i'm gonna start asking random questions): How did you come up with your username? I used my name and added "OfMoons" XD Hugs, Moon**


	63. The Nindroid Bride

**Iris POV**

I woke in my room of the Bounty with a gun at my head. I opened my mouth to scream, but a gag was shoved in my face.

"Tie her up," I heard someone order in a hushed whisper

"I am! Jeez, keep your pants on, girl!" The other insisted, as they tied the gag around my mouth. I recognized that voice. Rosa. But who was her companion, holding a gun to my head?

Rosa pinned my arms to my sides and tied some rope around me. Then she tied up my legs. I gave her a glare that said, 'I seriously hate you right now.' She just laughed. Her partner slapped her. "Shut up, do you want to get caught?" Rosa instantly shut her trap and finished tying me up. I felt the gun leave my head and the person stepped out where I could see them. It was a girl with bright red hair, freaky yellow eyes, a ton of piercings, and an eye patch. She smirked and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into her eyes. Or, her eye, I guess. "Iris, do you know what your full potential is?" I gave her a 'Seriously?' look, and tried to speak through my gag. She just slapped me and continued. "You know part of your potential, but not your full potential. And once you learn it, we'll be in grave danger. So, you're not going to figure it out."

"Yvaine!" Rosa cried, getting defensive. Zane was in the doorway. The girl with the eye patch, who I assumed was Yvaine, threw my over her shoulder and jumped out the window. Rosa stood on the window sill and saluted to Zane. "Later Loser!" I looked up as Yvaine pulled me with her as she fell and I could see Zane kick Rosa out of the window. I could see his face, anger yet sadness. He would save me. I know he would.

Yvaine landed on a speedboat and tossed me in the back seat and then Rosa landed on top of me. I groaned and looked up as Zane jumped out the window as well. Yvaine pulled out a gun and shot at Zane rapidly with her left hand. None of the bullets hit him, until he landed on the boat, then I watched in horror as a bullet pierced the artificial skin on his left hand. He seemed fine.

"I admit it, you are better than I am," Yvaine said, suddenly.

Zane seemed confused. "Then why are you smiling?"

"Because I know something you don't know," Yvaine laughed.

"And what is that?" Zane asked.

"I . . . am not left-handed." Yvaine switched her gun to her right hand.

"You are amazing," Zane said, sarcastically.

"I ought to be, after 10 years of Bounty Hunting," Yvaine bragged.

"Oh, there's something I ought to tell you," Zane smirked.

"Tell me!" Yvaine snapped.

"I'm not left-handed either." As Zane said this, I mentally facepalmed, realizing they just quoted Princess Bride in a real life situation. Zane kicked Yvaine's gun from her right hand and grabbed her wrist with his right hand. He flipped her over his head and into the water. This whole time, Rosa was just cowering in the corner of the boat. Coward.

Zane quickly untied me and pulled off my gag. As soon as he did, I pushed my lips onto his. When I pulled away, he wrapped his arm around me and used his full potential to fly us back onto the Bounty. I watched as Yvaine got on the speedboat and they sped away. What was so special about my full potential that they wanted to prevent me from finding out?

**Lloyd POV**

The doctors found out that Reagan had mild asthma. They gave us an inhaler for her and taught us how to use it. We would give it to her until she was old enough to do it herself.

When Reagan was finally asleep, Danielle flopped onto the bed beside me. She was tired from labor. I kissed her head and pulled her close, rubbing her back. She snuggled against me and started texting on her phone. "Hey, can my friend come over tomorrow?" She asked, sleepily.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. She pecked me on the cheek as a thanks. I wondered who her friend was.

* * *

**Wow, that is a MISLEADING CHAPTER TITLE! I don't wanna change it though . . . Oh well.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**I need an OC to be Danielle's bestie! I need a name, gender, age (Danielle's nineteen, btw) a hair colour, an eye colour, a personality, a species (ninja, robot, vampire, mermaid, etc.), and if they turn out to be evil or not. (I might include more than one OC, for other friends of other ninjas, so submit if you have an idea! And Don't only suggest girl OCs, suggest boys too! You can suggest more than one. Please, please make suggestions!)**

**ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY, FEEL FREE! **

**Hugs, Moon**


	64. Near Death Family Moment

**Jay POV**

I woke up to Nya getting sick in the bathroom. I felt bad for her, she was six months pregnant now and was always getting sick. I walked behind her and rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. "It'll be worth it." I nodded in agreement.

"So, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's ours." I smiled at her. She was so sweet. "Do you have any names you like?"

"I've always like Hayden for a boy and Joyce as a girl. How about you?"

She just shrugged. "I like Baylie as a girl, but I think Hayden is a wonderful boy's name." She cuddled up to me. Man, I love Nya.

**Cole POV**

Landon and Autumn love to crawl. They would crawl all over the place, and would climb things. Autumn is more daring, climbing onto countertops and such. Landon only climbs on things like the couch or to get out of their crib.

They also loved to babble on and on. Autumn said her first word a few days ago. She pointed to Pandora and said, "Dora!" Then scowled at her. Those two hated each other for some reason.

Today, Landon crawled up to me, stared at me seriously, and said, "Dada!" I lifted him up, happily. His first word! 'Brina was right; he was a Daddy's boy.

Sabrina walked past, tapping me on my left shoulder when she was on my right side. I looked over my left shoulder, them looked at her, scowling. She laughed and Landon copied her. "Lanny liked it!" I just rolled my eyes and she continued. "Anyways, Danielle said her friend is coming over later today."

"Hey, I'll invite my friends and we can have a party," I said, sarcastically.

Sabrina hit me on the shoulder, playfully. "I'm serious! So I expect you to be nice." She pretended to straighten my imaginary tie. "Now you've got swag," she joked. I rolled my eyes and laughed. She kissed me quickly. "I'm gonna get Autumn, back right back."

I sat down on the couch and placed Landon beside me. He sneezed and snow flew out of his mouth. Winter element, I guess. Suddenly I heard Sabrina scream and I ran onto the deck. Landon crawled after me. I saw Sabrina running towards Autumn, who was on the edge of the deck. I ran up to them too, telling Landon to stay and he obeyed. Autumn slipped and fell off the deck. Sabrina tried to grab her, but was too late.

"AUTUMN!"

**Lucy POV**

I ran out onto the deck, saw Sabrina and Cole trying desperately to catch their daughter, but she fell. I jumped into action, spreading my wings and flying off the deck. I flew down and wrapped my arms around Autumn. "Gotcha!" I flew back up, and landed gently on the deck. "I guess sometimes it's handy to be an angel," I said, handing Autumn to her mother. Cole picked up Landon, then they all embraced. Aww, cute family moment after a near death experience! My favourite kind of family moments!

* * *

**Hehe, I bet you all want to know which OC(s) I'm using, but they'll be introduced next chapter. *building suspense* Hugs, Moon**


	65. Introducing OCs

**Danielle POV**

I stood on the deck, while Nya got the ship ready to fly to the city, to pick up my friend. Her name's Kendra and she's been my friend since forever. She said her older brother Simon was going to drop her off by the docks. He was my friend too, but he was two years older than us, so we weren't as close. Besides, he has work.

Nya was about to start when I noticed a emerald green tail flip out of the water for a split second. Lucy saw it too and turned to me. "Did you see that too?"

"Yes . . . I might know what it is, but I'm not a exactly the best swimmer at the moment . . ." I replied, biting my lip.

"Right, just had a baby, gotcha. I'll check it out. I am the ninja of water after all." Lucy dove into the water and resurfaced a few minutes later with a girl. "No tails in sight, but I found her," Lucy gestured to the girl.

They both climbed on deck (Lucy flew) and I examined the girl closer. She had black, pixie cut hair and her eyes were emerald green. She was dressed in a soaking wet emerald green ninja suit. I grinned as I recognized her. "Esmeralda!" I wrapped her in a hug. "How'd you get here?"

She bit her lip. "I swam . . ." She replied hesitantly.

I realized why she was so hesitant. "Oh . . . All the way from the city?" She nodded. "Uh, instead of asking how, I'll ask why?"

"Wait, wait, who is this?" Lucy asked, irritatedly. "And why aren't you asking how? That's an impossible swim, even for me!"

"Lucy, this is Esmeralda Rogers, one of my friends, but don't call her that if you want to live. Esme, this is Lucy Wang, ninja of water, also an angel." I bit my lip and decided to ignore Lucy's second question. "So, Esme, why are you here?"

"Well, you might remember, I'm the ninja of light." I nodded, remembering. "And this freaky bounty hunter and her friends tried to kill me, by burning my house down! So I swam here, knowing the ninja could help me."

Yvaine. Great, just great. "Did this bounty hunter have bright red hair and an eye patch?" Esme nodded. "What did her friends look like?"

Esme thought for a second. "Well, one had light brown hair and red eyes. They called her Rosie or something." Rosa. Right, I nearly forgot about her. I opened my mouth to speak, but Esme wasn't done yet. There were more? "And the other girl looked much younger and had a very distinct look. She had black hair with purple streaks and was in a braid. She had emerald green with light purple specks. Oh yeah, and she didn't say much and when she did speak it was too quiet for me to hear and she didn't look like she should be there." Huh, a new villain. Fantastic.

"Well, Esme, I'm sure you could stay with us, being a ninja and all." Lucy didn't seem particularly thrilled, but oh well. "Come on, Es. Let's go see Lloyd. Then we gotta pick up Kendra. You remember her from school, right?" Esme nodded and we walked into my room.

**Lloyd POV**

I cradled Reagan as she cried. Danielle walked in with a girl I didn't recognize. Danielle introduced her as Esmeralda Rogers, ninja of light. She explained that Esme, as she calls her, was almost killed by Yvaine and her new crew when they burned her house down, so she was staying with us. When she was done explaining, I handed Reagan to her gently. "She demands her mother."

"You're a mom now?!" Esme asked, excitedly. Danielle nodded, rocking the tiny baby. Esme was fangirling over Reagan now, adoring her adorableness. "I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen you, Danny. I wish my job didn't keep me so busy."

"You're a police officer, right?" Danielle asked, holding Reagan gently. Esme hesitated, and nodded her head.

"So, you have a gun?" I asked.

Esme shook her head. "Ninja, remember? I use my spinjitsu and full potential to catch the crooks." Esme looked out the window. "I wish I wasn't." Before I could ask why, she continued. "Don't ask, it's personal." Danielle gave her friend a sympathetic look, as if she knew what happened, which she very well might.

"Looks like we're almost there," I commented, trying to change the subject. Esme was quiet. She seemed irritated about something. I couldn't help but wonder what it was.

**Kai POV**

Lucy entered our room and flopped onto the bed, screaming into her pillow. She spread her wings over the whole bed. Panda looked at her. "What wrong, Mama?" Lucy rolled onto her back and smiled at the toddler, but said nothing. Panda climbed onto Lucy's stomach and lay there, quietly. Lucy rubbed the little girl's back as they lay. I lay down next to them, and kissed Lucy on the cheek.

"What's wrong, Lu?" I asked, worriedly.

"Danielle and her friend are hiding something. It annoys me." She sighed. "I swear, if Danielle's other friend is anything like this one, I'll die. Again."

I laughed. "And how many things have you hidden?"

She glared at me, and slapped me playfully. "You know I've changed a lot. Except I still love blowing things up. Ah, never gets old." I laughed again. She laughed along and Panda did too, but I'm sure she didn't get it. Lucy yawned and lay her head on my chest. I smiled as she slowly fell asleep.

**? POV**

I looked up at Rosa and Yvaine. They were kind of idiots. I was younger than them, but I was smarter. It's as if they're both Doofenshmirtz and I'm Perry the Platypus. Yeah, they burned someone's house down to try and kill them, but first they talk out their plan while they're right outside the window! Jeez, I might need to actually help the ninja. At least they're smart.

I'm sweet and caring and shy and always curious and I can get in a lot of trouble if I try hard enough. I know that Esmeralda girl saw us and knows we burnt her house down. But I also know her secret, which can be used as major blackmail. I was waiting at the docks for Yvaine and Rosa to finish their grocery shopping. They are taking forever! I checked my watch. It had been a half an hour! They are definitely girls . . .

Someone bumped into me and I spun on them. It was just a girl, walking backwards while waving goodbye to some boy. "Oh I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been walking backwards! I was waving goodbye to my brother Simon!" She apologized, quickly. "I'm Kendra by the way, I'm meeting my friends here." I examined her, noticing her hair was so black it was almost blue and her eyes were purple and blue. She seemed very bubbly and silly.

"Justice, same thing." We shook hands and I continued. "They've been shopping forever!"

Kendra laughed. "Sounds like blondes!"

I laughed along. "Nope, but they're just as dumb! No offense to blonde of course. So, who are you waiting for?"

"The ninja. My friend lives with them." My ears perked up. This might be the perfect oppertunity for me!

"Oh really? I'm a ninja myself. I've always wanted to meet the ninja, they're my heroes!" I lied, sounding excited.

"I bet you can come with me! No one would mind, I'm sure," Kendra told me. "Come on, let's wait together."

I smiled evilly. Once I infiltrated the ninja's hideout, I would call for my stupid partners and we would kill them! Or something of that sort! Not that I didn't like Kendra, I really did, but if she was in the way, it would seal her fate.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Esmeralda belongs to NancyDrewified, Justice belongs to LloydandNya4Ever, and Kendra and Simon belong to Boogalee99. I haven't introduced Simon yet, though I've mentioned him. If you have any complaints or constructive criticism, review and tell me. THANK YOU THREE FOR SUBMITTING OCS! Hugs, Moon**


	66. Home

**Iris POV**

We were all waiting on the deck, while Danielle went to pick up her friend. She was taking forever. Lucy shot daggers at Esme the whole time, even though she was leaning against Kai sleepily. What did she have against Esme? Esme seemed like a nice kid.

Danielle finally reappeared on the deck with not one, but two girls! "Uh, Danny, I thought you were bring one friend, not two," I noted.

"Uh, guys, this is Kendra. She's been my best friend since forever. And this is Justice. I've just spent the last while getting to know her, with Kendra. See, Justice is the ninja of darkness. So I thought she could hang out with us too," Danielle explained.

Esmeralda stared at Justice and gasped. "You! You were with Yvaine and Rosa!" Justice looked alarmed, as did I. She was with my sister and that stupid Bounty Hunter?

"I-I was . . . But . . . Uh, they had kidnapped me, and, uh, I escaped and met Kendra! We're, like, best friends now," Justice said nervously, then wrapped her arm around Kendra's shoulder. "Yep, best friends."

Esmeralda seemed satisfied with the answer. Danielle introduced the two to everyone, then took them to see Lloyd, who was putting Reagan to bed. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing and I just looked out across the ocean. Zane stood beside me. It was hard to believe we've been dating for six months now. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I felt him move and I looked at him. "Iris, I love you." I watched as he got on one knee. My hands flew to my mouth. Was he . . .? "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled out a ring box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

My lips found their way onto his. He smiled, knowing that meant yes. We broke apart and he slipped the ring onto my finger, then closed the gap between our lips again.

**Jay POV**

Nya was resting on our bed, her eyes half closed. I was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. She was seven months pregnant, two more months to go.

Nya sat up suddenly, clutching her stomach in pain. She turned to me. "Jay, I need to go to the hospital."

I nearly choked on my breath. "Now?!"

"Now," she said, panting.

The baby wasn't due for another two months! But now Nya was going into labor! And three new people just arrived. Oh well. We dashed from the room and towards the hospital.

**Esmeralda POV**

Danielle and I were catching up with Kendra. Apparently, her parents had died, so her brother had gotten a job to pay the rent. It was so sad! But she seemed like she was holding something back. Not that it was any of my business, just like my secret wasn't any of hers. I still thought Justice was kinda fishy though.

"I'm going to go for a swim," I declared, standing up. Daniele waved and I walked onto the deck. I took a deep breath in, swinging my arms in circles, getting ready to jump. I took a running start, did a front flip and splashed into the water.

Beneath the waves, my body began to glow. My legs fused together, my pants disappeared and it was replaced with a beautiful tail with emerald green scales. Gills appeared on my neck and I inhaled the wonderful scent of home. Water was my home.

I heard another splash and saw Lucy had followed me. She stared at me with a look that said, 'Busted.'

* * *

**Esmeralda's a mermaid?! And Iris is engaged?! And Nya's going into labor?! Wow . . . Hugs, Moon**


	67. Take Over

**Esmeralda POV**

"Lucy, you can't tell anyone about this!" I begged.

She couldn't speak underwater like I could, so she resurfaced and I followed her. She took a gulp of air and spoke. "Why shouldn't I?" She asked, annoyed. "I knew you were hiding something!"

"Please! It'll put my life at stake!" I pleaded, starting to glow from fear. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm the ninja of light. I glow. Get used to it!" She started to climb back on the deck. "Fine, play it that way." I morphed back into a normal human and took a normal swim.

Few minutes later, Lucy returned with Kai. "She's a mermaid, I swear!"

I waved at them. "Hi Kai! Hi Lucy!"

Kai glanced at his wife, then back at me. "Hey Esme. Sorry to bother you."

"No biggie, I was just swimming." Kai walked back inside. I watched as Lucy's face went from shocked to angry. She ran back inside and I smirked. She wanted to reveal my secret, I would just make her look crazy.

**Nya POV**

I was so happy! I just had a baby boy! Hayden Walker. But he was two months premature! He was a tiny little guy and I was so worried. What if he didn't make it?

**Lucy POV**

I sighed. That brat Esmeralda had tricked me! Now I had to prove to Kai she was an actual mermaid! I growled as I watched her swim around without a care. I could hear Pandora watching TV inside our room and the song that was playing fit my situation perfectly.

" I can see the things you doing

And you think that I'm naive

But when I get the goods on you

She'll finally believe

She says it's all just drama

But every bubble's got to pop

She's gonna see just what your doing

And then you're finally gonna have to STOP!

Don't think you're gonna win this time

'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime

On you

I'll get ya! yeah! I'll get ya!

And when I do you're gonna be Busted!

BUSTED!

I don't wanna put the hurt on you

But you better believe me when I tell you

That I finally got the dirt on you

YOU'RE BUSTED! (busted! )

Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light

This is how it's gonna be

When she finds out that I was always right

YOU'RE BUSTED!

There's a new cop on the beat

And I'm bringing down the heat

My eyes are wide to all your lies, cause you're not that discreet

And I don't care what you've heard

'Cause there's one six letter word

It's gonna set me free

(Gonna set me free)

It starts with a b

(Starts with a b)

It goes B-U-S-T-E-D you are BUSTED!

I don't wanna put the hurt on you

But you better believe me when I tell you

That I finally got the dirt on you

YOU'RE BUSTED

[Think you're gonna win this time]

Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light

[Drop a dime on you]

This is how it's gonna be

When she finds out that I was always right

YOU'RE BUSTED!" As the song finished, I wondered if Kai would ever believe me.

**Kendra POV**

I was becoming really good friends with Justice. She was a sweet kid. I wished I could tell her my secret, but it wasn't safe. Danielle and my older brother, Simon, were the only ones who knew and I'd like to keep it that way.

Suddenly, I heard an explosion and the ship shook. I fell over. "What was that?!"

"Explosion!" Lloyd cried, holding Danielle close as she held baby Reagan. "Everyone down!"

I pulled Justice behind a toppled bookshelf and we listened. Some people were bickering.

"Is she even here, the rotten liar?!"

"She must be, the tracking device says she is."

"Well?! Justice, where are you?!"

I looked up as Justice stood, revealing herself. "Justice?" I asked. She muttered an 'I'm sorry' and I watched as two girls came up to her. One had an eye patch and the other looked just like Iris. They held rope and I realized what they were going to do. They wanted to take over the Bounty.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Another random question: if you could make ONE change to my ENTIRE story, what would it be? Hugs, Moon**


	68. An Author's Note Kinda Thing By Gracie

**Um, hi! It's Gracie here, Moon's cousin. I'm reporting that Moon has come down with the flu and won't be updating for a few days or something . . .**

**Also, I kinda wanted to tell you guys why I suddenly started using Moon's account . . . It's a kinda sad story though . . . For my own safety, I will not use where we live, when this event happened, or any names I don't need to use.**

***takes deep breath* okay. My parents, AKA Moon's aunt and uncle, died, due to reasons that you do not need to know. You also do not need to know when this event happened. **

**So me and my older sister, Mariah, went to live with Moon's family. I kinda fell into depression for a while. But me and my sister, who had never been religious before, joined Moon's church, and it helped me through depression. **

**Soon after, both me and my sister fell in love with Ninjago and started to take after Moon, making fanfictions.**

**There. I felt you guys should know, in case Mariah starts using Moon's account too. And I don't need your sympathy, I'm okay, okay?**

**~Gracie**


	69. Shapeshifter

**Justice POV**

When I joined up with Yvaine and Rosa, I vowed that I would never find friendships in my enemies. I've already failed. After talking with Kendra, Danielle and Lloyd for an hour, I think I might actually be _friends_ with them! It felt like major betrayal to tie them up with the rest of the ninja.

"You don't have to do this, Justice!" Kendra pleaded, as I turned to her with a rope.

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to," I muttered, pulling her arms behind her back.

Kendra sighed. "Fine, then I have to do this!" I was confused. Do what? Then her features shifted. I watched as her hair, eyes, even her height changed! She looked exactly like me! "Didn't anyone tell you?" She laughed, even her voice sounding like mine. "I'm a shapeshifter!"

**Danielle POV**

I watched as Justice dropped the rope she was holding to stare at Kendra. I gave a slight smile. But then frowned. Kendra delivered a swift kick to Justice, or maybe Justice delivered a swift kick to Kendra. I couldn't tell who was who! But this distraction was giving us a chance to regain control!

I placed Reagan in her crib gently. She gave a tiny cry, but I couldn't carry her with me. I helped Lloyd to his feet and we went to find the rest of the ninja.

* * *

**It's short, but it's something, right? Haha, I watched this episode of Mighty Med with a shapeshifter in it. So hilarious! Mighty Med is one of my favourite Disney XD shows. Uh, now I'm rambling . . . Hugs, Moom**


End file.
